Hunted
by PaperGanstah
Summary: The apocalypse destroyed most of the planet. Many angels were sent back to heaven but others were forced to stay. Years later humanity is still coping with loss and lack of leadership. Hunters have added angels to their lists. Angel wings make a pretty prize. But angels are cunning if they are not omniscient. They have found ways to hide. They have found ways to blend in. Cas/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I started this a while ago but I finally got that chance to work on it more. This story will be a be a rather dark and gory one, but I swear there will be some bags of fluff here and there. Enjoy, and feel free to review. Thanks!**

**-Paperganstah.**

**The apocalypse destroyed most of the planet. God's creations came down on each other with the furry only ignorance could have bred. Humans bled and so did angels. Black winged imprints scorched themselves into the ground and proud building fell. Humanity was able to hold their own as the angels pulled back. Even as years passed and homes and families began to be rebuilt the angels remained silent. Few remained on earth and fewer still found themselves in the pages of John Winchester's journals. It would be up to Dean to continue the family tradition of killing monsters; angels included. It was time for revenge.**

Dry air whipped past the young boy's face when he leaned out the window. It ruffled his blond hair as he turned to smile at the man driving the '67 Chevy Impala. John Winchester was a no-nonsense kind of guy. His clothing was worn down in places. His large hands were dirty and grim mixed with the unshaven shadow across his jaw. Dean didn't notice the dark circles under his father's eyes. John was invincible to his little boy. No matter what hid out in the night, John was unafraid. Monsters crept out of dreams for the scent of his blood but only one fed on his mind.

Only one creature unnamed and still unknown except for its presence kept him awake in cold sweat. The one that buried his wife deep into the ground. She had been far too young for the fire that spilt her molten blood in the nursery. The monster of light left him with two little boys and their questions. How could he ever answer all of them? He had no answers. Not even for himself.

The Impala roared over a lonely highway and the stars were cold. It was time to find the answers he sought and hopefully before he lost all sense of the man he once was. Already the father his boys needed was disappearing.

John tiredly took a sip out of his mug and passed it to Dean. He took a sniff of the strong coffee and took a glance over at his father. John nodded at him and smiled when Dean grimaced and took a sip out of the coffee in an attempt to seem manly. He swallowed it quickly and pulled a face only for a moment. This was his first real hunt with his father and he needed to prove that he was strong enough for this. He wanted his father to know that he didn't need to be alone. He felt brave in the worn passenger seat.

Sammy was bundled up in the warmth of Uncle Bobby's house. The littlest Winchester still believed in Santa Claus. Dean grinned at the thought. How silly. He had known for a _whole year _that a fatty in red didn't spread around joy and eat all of the cookies in the house. But Dean did know that other things existed and he had trouble telling little Sammy a lie. Yes, monsters lived literally under the bed in some cases. Sammy didn't need to know; he had Dean to protect him. It was for his safety. John always reminded him that. Sometimes Dean wondered if John forgot that he was a little boy as well. That was before Dean also began to forget.

"Are we going to gank a Wendigo?" Dean peeked over at his father worriedly. The story in his father's journal about that one never ceased to scare him.

"No Dean. Carver got wind of an angel holed up in these mountains. Stupid things still don't realize that we still dominant these United States."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "I dunno Daddy. They don't sound so tough to me. Wings and harps? We can take them down easy. Can we find a demon instead?"

"You'd be surprised buddy. Angels are what messed this place up. We have it better here but in other places of the world? It's all gone to shit."

"It's all gone to shit." Dean repeated and glanced out the window. Something was spooked by the headlights but it was smart. A dark shape bounded out of Dean's eye sight even before he realized it had been there. He yawned widely.

"Go to sleep Dean. No need for you to be too tired tomorrow."

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'm alright Dad. Why are the angels such dicks?"

"Dean, just because I talk garbage doesn't mean that you need to. Don't use that kind of language."

"Yes sir." Dean scowled. "Can you answer the question?"

John sighed. "The apocalypse. Angels were supposed to be the guardians of everything and they went and blew up the world. China's off the map and I know for a fact that all of Europe was hit pretty hard."

"The apocalypse?"

"Yes. They chose to have their little pissing match on our planet but they aren't getting off so easy. Elkins found out how to kill them. We will be prepared this time." Dean nodded and glanced over that the moth-eaten bag. Something shone silver and piercing from a rip in the side. John wouldn't let him touch the bag.

"How do you kill an angel?"

John glanced over at the bag. "With the thing in there. It's rumored that holy fire works as well, which is why you need to hang onto the flask of oil. And don't lose your lighter."

"So I can deep fry me an angel?"

John smiled. "That's my boy." Dean gave him a large grin back. He loved when John smiled.

Music blared and discouraged Dean from asking any more questions. He didn't mind. Sometimes it was nice to sit back with the cool air on his face, Led Zeppelin loud on the radio. Dean was about to fall asleep when he heard John singling softly along with the music. He pretended to be asleep as he hugged his father's large jacket around him. _Tangerine_. He always played that song when he missed Mama. He sang along for a moment as well until his willpower ran out and he fell asleep.

John shifted gears as they drove off the highway and Dean stirred. He sat up. How long had he been asleep? Dean glanced over at the watch on his father's wrist and tried to tell the time. He squinted at it a moment before giving up. John rolled up the windows as dust collected along the edge of the window. It had been a dry summer. Dean rather loved the sound of rain on the window and metal roof but the skies remained stubbornly clear.

"Are we almost there?"

John glanced over at Dean. "Yeah buddy. Let's pull over here. We don't need to give them any warning that we are coming."

Dean nodded and quietly opened the door as a bag of chips spilled over the forest floor. He glanced over at John but his father hadn't noticed. "Put on a real jacket Dean and leave mine in the car. You have that pistol?"

"Yes sir." Dean glanced down at the weapon in his hands. "But… this won't work on angels, will it?"

"Probably not." John shook his head as he gripped the worn out duffel bag. "But there are things out there that it will work on. Never forget that Dean. You hunt monsters and you are always in danger. A buddy of mine went after a vamp once armed with dead man's blood and the works. Guess what killed him?"

Dean scrunched up his face thoughtfully. "Not a vampire."

John smiled. "That's right. He was the best shot I knew but without a gun with silver bullets a werewolf tore him to pieces. Our job is all about making enemies not friends."

Dean frowned. "That doesn't sound very fun to me."

"It's not. Just remember that we aren't the only hunters out there. Something might even be hunting us now."

Dean swallowed and stayed close to his father. Something howled in the blue hills but Dean blamed the emergence of goosebumps on the cold night air. "What should I do?"

"Hang onto that pistol Dean and shoot at whatever you see. I will take care of the angel."

Dean hurried to keep up with his father whose long strides kept him just out of Dean's vision. Leaves crunched under their boots but the rest of the night was far too silent. Dean glanced around wide-eyed and wished he was home with little Sammy. Being tough didn't sound so important when you actually had to be tough. The bed he left behind was warm. Maybe Bobby would have made some of that spiced apple cider and he was telling Sam one of his funny hunting stories.

A twig snapped and Dean was ready with his gun on point. He paused and a scrawny fox slunk out of the underbrush, eyes gleaming green and gold in the glare of the flashlight. It stood on thin bawdy legs and had a stubborn tuft of hair behind its ear that stuck out at an odd angle. John marched over and the creature slunk off into the night.

"What was that Dean?"

Dean let out the breath he hadn't know he was holding in. "Just a fox. Did you see him? Dumb son of a bitch just stood there!"

"Why didn't you shoot?"

Dean glanced over at his father who ran a hand through his untidy hair looking tired. "It was just some fox Dad."

"You shoot when you hear anything weird, got it? If that had been something else your guts would be all over the ground by now."

"But if I shot first I would have killed him!"

John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Yes Dean. Sometimes you have to make some sacrifices out here. Your instincts are all you have."

"Not all, I have a gun." Dean muttered as John frowned down at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Dean felt relieved that he had found the fox before his father. The wind picked up and Dean once more hurried after John's quiet footsteps. For what seemed like forever to a small, tired boy, Dean and his father tracked through the woods.

"Look at this buddy." John reached out an arm to stop Dean. A light trail of blood and something slivery dotted across rotten leaves. "It must be injured."

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Do you think it hurts?"

"I should hope so. Any advantage we have against them, we need to take."

"What if they are scared of the other…things in the forest?" It seemed so lonely to him. Angels had mostly been hunted to extinction after the war when many of the angels returned to heaven. Dean wondered if he was the only one who wondered why some had stayed on earth. He wondered if it had been a choice.

"Are we still talking about angels Dean? Those cutthroat bastards had no qualms killing off your mother and grandfather."

Bitterness dripped from his voice and Dean could see it resurfaced in the fresh pools of blood. Something bitter had taken its jaws to an angel. Were angels really the evil ones? Now Dean was tracking something that he told himself he was ready to kill. It was time to avenge his mother. Dean hoisted up his pack and gripped onto the gun. Daddy said they were evil and he wasn't ready for another debate since this really was his first hunt after all. How many had John gone on? He went on enough to skip most holidays and even missed Dean's latest birthday.

"Dean, come on son. Quietly now." The spills of blood ran thin in the moonlight and Dean swore he still saw silver threading through the deep red. His boot dipped into the shimmering blood and he felt its heat through the sole of his boot. He shivered.

"Dad?" John motioned Dean into silence.

A group of trees twisted together through a river. A small island of wet earth emerged and there was a dark shape upon it. John stepped forward and Dean took his place as his shadow once more. John cocked his head to the side and Dean nodded two times. He watched his father as he made his way towards the island. The silver blade gleamed coldly as Dean watched his father tuck it under the left side of his coat. Dean stood at the edge of the river and felt it lap cold and wet at his boots. He watched his father make his way silently through the water. He heard a soft sound and turned slowly only to lock eyes with a small boy his own age. Blue. Deep dark blue sent his senses reeling. He noticed the large white wings behind the boy and remembered what his father told him to do. _Kill the angel_. He accidently left off a bullet into the other angel's shoulder instead of reaching for the flask and lighter. The eyes widened in confusion and fear. Dean felt ill when he watched the blood oozing out of the thin shoulder as the boy collapsed onto the ground.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Dean's voice was shaky at first. "I'm fine! It was…" He glanced down at the shivering angel. "Erm…just a squirrel."

"Alright Dean, I'll be over there in a couple of minutes."

Dean looked over at the angel with the blue eyes only to find an older girl tugging him away. "Come on Castiel, hurry!" Her dirty red hair was bright and only slightly less unruly than the little boy's. Two other boys glared suspiciously from the shadows .The youngest one…Castiel… tried to run and fell.

Castiel sat up looking baffled at Dean. "I am not a squirrel." Dean mouthed wordlessly for a moment before holding out a hand to him. Castiel looked curiously up at him before he let his fingers curl over Dean's. His hand was very soft and Dean didn't want to let go.

"Castiel, come on!" A sandy haired angel pulled him away from Dean and pushed him into the forest. Another stuck out his tongue rudely before gallivanting into the forest. A flask whistled past Dean's ear and covered yet another boy as he tried to run past Dean.

"Get him Dean!" Dean didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around the angel and held him to his chest. The boy writhed and tried to escape.

"Annias!" One of the angels began to cry as John poured a circle around the angel and his son with another flask of oil.

"Come here Dean." John lifted his son out of the ring and dropped a lighter onto its glistening surface.

"Dad? What are you-" Flames blazed around the trapped angel. John whipped out his gun and shot him straight in the stomach with a bullet. It was just enough force to send him reeling backwards and into the hungry flames. Dean covered his eyes as the heat blazed and screams rattled through his ears.

"Dean! Don't let the others escape!" Dean watched the angels disappear into the woods.

Dean wandered back numbly to find the singed remains and the fire burning low. His father was already looking over the dark trace of wings that burnt into the forest floor. "They're gone." Dean sat down next to his father and cried. His chest hurt. He felt his father lift him up and didn't remember being carried to the Impala. He heard his father's voice echoing past his aching head.

"Elkins? Good I finally got a signal. Are you here yet? I found the angels." He emphasized the 's' and chuckled. "Yeah there was more than we planned for. And they're reproducing. I stabbed the oldest and burnt another. I'm betting the others will return to the area to check out their dead…you're on it? Good. I'm taking Dean back. He can't handle this stuff yet. What? Yeah I know he's too young. Take care Elkins." He hung up his cell and glanced over at his sleeping boy. It was true; the last remnants of the angels could be killed. John smiled grimly. They would win this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for the follows and reviews and favorites. I already wrote the next chapter, so here you go! Special thanks to Magma Rose and AlasIsurvived for reviewing.**

**-Paperganstah**

The screams finally stopped. Anna lay bandaged and asleep in the unmade bed in the other room. Soft light fell on feathers that clung to a dirty floor. Blood smeared into footprints and began to congeal all the way into the hallway. "Alright Castiel, it's your turn." Castiel shook his head, eyes wide.

"I'm scared." Castiel backed up against the wall as his soft dark wings twitched nervously. "No."

Michael looked tired. "Do you wish to die? Do you want them to kill you?"

Castiel shook his head again. "No."

Gabriel looked up from the bucket he had just puked in, eyes red. He wore a loose t-shirt and winced as bandages tugged on his own wounds. "Knock him out Mikey. He can't take it." He hurled again as Michael sighed and got him a glass of water. "He's too young Mikey."

Castiel used the moment to bolt through the front door. Balthazar went running after him and tackled him to the ground. "Come on Cassie. It will just hurt a moment."

Castiel's lower lip trembled and he began to cry. "Do you promise?"

"I-yes. I promise. Coming Dearie?"

Castiel nodded and gripped onto his older brother's hand as he was led back into the house. He let Balthazar sit him backwards onto a wooden chair. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the back of the seat. He whimpered and his older brothers had never felt so horrible.

Michael ran his hands through the feathers of Castiel's beautiful wings. The knife rose and he dug the tip into the pale shoulder. Balthazar stuffed a gag into his brother's mouth before he had the chance to scream. Gabriel wiped tears off of his face as stumbled over. He found one of Castiel's small hands and gripped it tightly.

"It's going to be okay." He knocked his brother out with one swift move and caught him in his arms. Castiel's head rested against his shoulder. Gabriel gripped onto him tightly and felt every slice and tug as Michael pulled out bone and sinew. Dark feathers fell in clumps onto the ground. "It's going to be okay."

.

~_20 years later~_

Dean grinned at his brother as he climbed out of the Impala. "What's up bitch?"

"Nothing." Sam looked at the ground.

"Nothing? She sure looks like something to me." A blond waved at them Dean waved back. He let out a low whistle. "Ask her out."

"Dude, stop it." Sam's face went a bit red.

Dean held up his hand for a high five. Sam didn't return it. "What did you use up all your sugar on her?"

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam sighed. "Look, her name is Jessica. She lives in the camp and erm…offered to show me around."

"Dude, you are so getting laid tonight. Good work." He patted his brother on the back. "This place doesn't seem so bad after all, does it?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Everywhere is the same. I wish it didn't take so long to rebuild everything."

"Me too Sammy. At least most towns have the smarts to put pubs on the top of the building list. This one isn't too bad. After the apocalypse I think everyone needs a little liquid encouragement. Not like it's fun anymore. I'm 26 and don't have the thrill of sneaking in."

"Since when have you cared about that? You just go to bars so drunk girls will actually talk to you." Dean punched his brother in the shoulder with a grin. Sammy was so cute when he was being sassy.

The apocalypse was now a part of history books. Almost thirty years ago the angels had tried to take over the planet. No one knew why, and no one had the means to stop them. Sam and Dean fell into their father's footsteps in the hunting business. One day John had simply disappeared. No word, no trace. His journal was left under the seat of the Impala and his boys left without a clue as to where their father was. Bobby sent them to a camp in the deep woods of Colorado. The air had a clean chill to it but Dean was less than pleased. His missed Kansas. He missed his father's drunken ass.

Dean snorted as a few boys walked by, looking geeky but solemn, and their guns made them look like they were LARPing. "Nerds. Kids like that shouldn't have to be armed like that."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean loved to act like he was so much older than the other kids. Dean was an excellent hunter, Sam had to admit it, but it made him cocky. Arrogant even at times. "Whatever Dean. Can we please just find our cabins? I don't know why you have to stop at the bar first. I had to wander around by myself and...blah. Blah balaaablah blah Look Dean…. Blah?"

Dean turned up the music and pulled the Impala into a parking lot made of rather damp dirt and sanded tree trunks. "Fancy living, eh Sammy?"

Sam looked pinched. "Were you even listening?"

"Sorry Samsquatch. The music was a little loud." Dean grinned at his younger brother. "Alright, get out. Let's see if it is worth living here." Dean opened the trunk and pulled out his duffle bag. He tossed another one to Sam.

"If we don't like it we can leave, right?"

Dean grinned. "Sure. If you are certain you don't want to make Moose babies with that hot chick?"

"Dude!" Sam looked embarrassed. "Her name is Jess. I just met her."

Dean grabbed his pack as he headed into the camp. "Go butter her up. I'll sign us in."

Sam looked pinched as he followed Dean towards a large wooden cabin. "No, I don't want to seem as desperate as you."

"Sheesh. You really are a bitch today." Dean marched into the cabin and plastered his most charming grin on his face. "Howdy partners."

An older man with graying hair looked up from a large wooden table. Maps littered the cedar top. The man's face looked kind, but tired. Another man sat with his back to them. His hair was deep brown and Dean was amused by the way it stuck up a bit in the back. A young woman sat near him. She turned and smiled at Sam and Dean as the older man made his way towards them.

"Hello there. New to the area boys?" He eyed them uneasily. "Have you been through the tests yet?"

"Yeah, they ran through it at the pub." Dean noticed the white collar on the man's shirt. "Go ahead with the drill Padre, we are ready."

The man nodded and poured a flask over the Winchesters. Sam looked pinched and Dean spluttered as water dripped in his eyes. Silver knives. Salt. They passed every test in the book.

The man gave them a warm smile. "Glad to have you with us. I am Father David Gideon. I am the pastor and director for this camp. This is my daughter Leah." The girl smiled once more. Her sweater was soft pink and her skirt looked church-worthy. Her eyes were dark and her smile rather tight.

"Hello there."

"Hi." Dean smiled back.

The pastor smiled. "And this is my son, Cas."

The man with the messy hair turned and stood up slowly. Dean was instantly hypnotized by the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. His mouth was much pinker and fuller than Leah's. Stubble made his fair features a bit scruffier but his prominent cheek bones and flawless skin gave him an otherworldly look. He was damn gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you." Cas held out his hand. His voice was rather gravelly and it sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Hey…eerm. Dean…Dean Winchester." Dean took the other man's soft hand into his own and felt an electrical jolt go through his body as Cas locked eyes with him, a shy smile tugging at his mouth. Dean held his hand until the clock sent them into awkward territory. The hunter didn't even hold hands with girls that long. He cleared his throat and let go.

Sam eyed him for a moment before shaking Cas's hand. They exchange pleasantries but blue eyes kept flickering over at Dean.

Father David rolled up a map. "I suppose you boys will need some lodging. We've had quite a surplus here, but we are always willing to make room. Your friend, Bobby Singer, sent me the message that you would be in town. Ash has offered up his room and so has Cas."

"Great!" Sam looked enthusiastically over at Dean. "Where is Ash? I would like to meet him."

Dean glanced over at Sam as his brother actually winked at him! "So I guess I'm bunking with you?"

Cas nodded. "Do you need help carrying anything? I would like to be of assistance if I may."

Dean took in a deep breath. He hoped that every time this Cas talked it wouldn't send that same warm rush throughout his body. What the hell was going on here? Dean blamed it on the whiskey at the bar.

"Nah I got it. Lead the way."

Cas nodded solemnly and pushed open the heavy wooden door. Leah stood up and watched them leave. "See you later Dean!" She waved after him as Dean tried to remember her name.

"Thanks…." Dean hurried after Cas the man waited patiently for him. Dean flashed him a smile. Cas eyed him for a moment before leading the way once more. He was rather strange but there was something about him. Dean couldn't yet pinpoint what it was.

Dean let himself be led along a trail for a mile as Cas walked at a consistent pace. He wasn't much of a talker. Dean did most of the talking but he could tell that Cas was listening. Every once in a while he would fix Dean with a piercing gaze or smile softly at a joke.

"So you're the pastor's kid huh? Is he strict?" Dean figured that Castiel looked nothing like the pastor or his daughter, but even he had enough tact not to mention it.

Cas shook his head. "Surprisingly no. He is wonderful. He is a natural leader and has kept the people here safe. He saved me. I'm not his son, not in the genetic sense. Cas shrugged. "He treats me like one and saved me when I was young. He took me in."

Dean nodded. That explained the lack of resemblance. "You care about him a lot. I can tell."

Cas smiled. "I do. Is it just you and Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Our mom was killed by an angel and our dad went missing a few years back. I don't know if that son of a bitch ran off or died somewhere." Dean's voice sounded tight.

"I apologize. I will not push the subject."

Dean shook his head, amazed that he was letting a stranger in. "Nah. It's fine Cas. Where did you get that name anyway?"

"I am not sure. My father told me it was on a note someone left with me. I was old enough to remember, but for some reason I do not remember any of my childhood before I met Father David."

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sounds rough."

Cas shook his head. "It is not of import. If you like we can send out information with the hunters on your father. We send out groups every once in a while."

"Thanks Cas."

Cas nodded. "We are here." He unlocked the door to a decent sized cabin. There was a living room that doubled as a kitchen. Two bed rooms and a bathroom. It was clean to the level of a model home and there weren't any personal decorations. It was homey enough but it looked like no one really lived there.

"Nice place." Dean glanced around. "Dude, are you sure that _you_ even live here? Someone could do surgery in your kitchen.

Cas frowned. "I would hope not."

Dean grinned. "Dude, I'm joking."

"Oh." Castiel nodded. "I am not here often. I go out on hunts as often as I can."

"Awesome. Me too."

Castiel led him to one of the bedrooms. "Then you can come along with me on the next one. I usually hunt alone."

Dean read loneliness in the other man's face. He saw it in the clean kitchen, the made up beds, and the lack of any female touches in the place. Dean was surprised that someone with Cas's looks was going solo.

"This can be your room. You can do whatever you want with it."

"Cool." Dean tossed his bag onto the bed and smiled at Cas. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh as Cas eyed him awkwardly.

"Umm. I will be in the shower. Feel free to make yourself at home." Cas wandered down the hallway.

Dean swallowed. The idea of Cas in the shower…dripping wet…made Dean feel rather strange. Damn that whiskey. It was still messing with him. Dean planned on hitting on the next attractive chick he saw in the morning.

.

Father David Gideon stood in the chapel as the smell of wet pine needles drifted in the cracked window. He was relieved to see how the older Winchester seemed to take to Cas right away. No one really had before. He was always the odd one out.

Castiel had been very small when Father Gideon found him. And the pastor knew what he really was.

~_Twenty years ago_~

"_Father? We found the house. Angels, Father, angels!"_

_Gideon nodded at the man. "Be careful Rob. We must be very careful. They may be young but they are still powerful."_

_The hunter nodded. "I'll pass that on. Me and Paul and Dylan already poured the holy oil around the house."_

"_Good work. I am going to make sure they are still in there. Keep watch and have your lighters ready." _

_The pastor clapped the man on the shoulder. He entered the house slowly as a commotion went on outside. He heard the flapping of wings and men shouting. Father Gideon was ready to turn around and help his men when he heard a soft whimpering noise. He made his way through the front room as old wooden boards creaked under his boots. _

_He smelled smoke. His men must have dropped the matches. He nearly panicked and turned back towards the door a second time. But he heard the sobs begin in a distant room and something drove him to push forwards. He tore open the door to a room and found a dusty bedroom. Curled up on a mattress was a small boy, his hair a mess and a blanket clutched tightly in his hands. The pastor came closer and nearly vomited when he saw blood coating the child. The skin of his back was crudely ripped apart and he could see pieces of bone. Splinters of white and too much red. Dark feathers littered the ground. _

_The pastor's heart clenched. Those ruthless bastards must have left one of their own to die. The poor thing looked helpless. Father Gideon coughed as smoke began to fill the room. The sound startled the small angel and he glanced up, eyes feverish and blue. Without a second thought he lifted up the angel and hurried him out of the building. He made it off of the front porch just as it collapsed under the flames. He was alone. The others had hurried back to their trucks, fearing the worst for Father Gideon. _

_He felt blood drip down his shirt. Something glowed warmly against his chest and he glanced down. A beautiful vial on a chain hung around the angel's neck. It pulsated and glowed like plasma. The angel's Grace. Now it all made sense. The child's wings and Grace had been ripped out. The angels were trying to disguise themselves as humans. Father Gideon felt ill. The blue eyed boy looked human enough and here he was on death's door. He had killed an angel once before. But this child…_

"_Please, give him back." An older boy held out his arms. His hair was close to blond and his eyes an interesting hazel. "Please, he's my brother… Castiel is my brother." He took a step forward. _

"_Come any closer and I will kill you." He pulled Castiel against his chest with one arm and pulled out an angel blade with the other. The angel clearly understood his point. He hurried into the woods. The pastor could see blood stains on his back as it retreated, shoulders hunched in defeat. He carried the small angel to his truck and patched him up as good as he had time for._

Father Gideon pulled out the small vial of Grace and it shimmered in his palm. Castiel didn't know what he was. The preacher didn't intend on him finding out but he also hated lying to him. He was his son. It felt like that anyways. The angel hadn't remembered much but the scars remained. Where wings once sprouted cruel scars twisted into his flesh. White marks trailed across his thin wrist where the preacher assumed the Grace had been bled out of him.

Angels were monstrous things. But his Castiel? He was different than the others. He was different from humans too. Father Gideon locked the vial away in a wooden box and hid it safely away. What Castiel didn't know couldn't hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, you guys are awesome. Some of this story will be told in flashback form. Just a belated FYI. It will all make sense in time. Enjoy and keep reading! **

**Special thanks to The Mysterious Shadow, Gleca, netherlady, Ally, and Ventorum for the reviews!**

**Netherlady- Hey, I saw the question in your review. First of all, good question. I usually do not deal with the whole vessel topic in my AU's since I think the idea of a baby Cas is far too cute to pass up. I may tie them in later, but I am not sure yet. I have some ideas but I usually don't know what I will write until I start typing!**

**-Paperganstah**

"_Hurry, give me the blood, I need them." Uriel nodded to his brother and tossed him the jar. Some virgin's blood sloshed out from the seal. Other angels advanced on them._

"_Do not open the gate bother! Lucifer you idiot" Michael strode forward, his handsome face set in furry and fear. His wings had lost some feathers and blood ran in quick little trails over his body. He was too late. The ritual was complete. _

_Lucifer smiled in condescension at his older brother. "You are too late Michael. They are mine, all the souls of purgatory. I wish you could feel their power." Lucifer closed his eyes with a smile when he began to shake. Deep black pattered on the ground and for a moment Lucifer was surprised as well. He didn't realize that the darkness was coming from his own body._

"_Lucifer?" Michael stepped forward, reading fear in his brother's eyes._

_Lucifer shook his head, blood burbling out of his mouth. He began to choke and gag._

"_Let them go. Let them go Lucifer, they will destroy you!" _

_Lucifer's wings beat uselessly against his back as he fell to his knees. He crawled to the gate and pressed his hand against the wall. Light diffused through his yes and he was still. Michael hurried over and lifted Lucifer's limp form in his arms. A vine crept through the cracked plaster as the building began to come down. Some lonely creature shrieked in the distance and even the angels, the soldiers of God, felt afraid. _

"_Brother…what have you done?"_

_._

It was a cold morning. Dean groaned as the sun peeked through the fog. He rolled himself deeper into a sea of blankets until a scratchy wool one made his leg itch too much. To own such things Cas was obvious uninterested in creature comforts. Dean sighed and tossed the blanket off the side. Now he was comfy. He watched the sun rise, amazed that he was willingly doing so. There was something about the scrubbed clean air of the forest that made him awake. Even without coffee. Dean still climbed out of bed in search of some.

The kitchen rug was welcome and warm after padding across chilled floors. Dean yawned widely as he spied around for his host. Dean shrugged. Dude was still sleeping. He stood for a moment stretching before deciding to make himself at home. He found the coffee canister and coffee pot. Soon the smell of whole roast blossomed into the air. Dean raided the fridge for some eggs. Cheese came next and Dean began to begrudgingly grate it wondering why everyone didn't just bag bags of the pre-cut stuff. He turned on the radio to listen to the news. Televisions were worthless with half of the telecasting stations in ruins for years.

Dean heard a shuffling in the hallway and smiled as Cas wandered into the kitchen. He was obviously not awake. He wore a gray t-shirt, dark pajama bottoms, and the best case of bed-head Dean had ever seen. He fixed Dean with a sleepy stare and Dean tried not to stare back. Damn the guy even looked good first thing in the morning.

"Good morning." Cas spoke gruffly as he flopped into a kitchen chair.

"Mhhmmm. Morning princess. I'm sorry; did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"

Cas squinted at him. It was rather cute. "Yes." He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not like you need it." Dean muttered.

Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean was once more assaulted by butterflies in his stomach. "I find a full night's sleep to be beneficial to anyone, Dean. I was awake late into the night."

Dean felt guilty. "Sorry Cas. My first night and I am already rubbing you the wrong way."

Cas looked confused. "And what is the right way to rub someone?"

Dean swallowed. "Never mind buddy."

Cas eyed him for a moment before choosing to ignore the comment. "Last night there was a report of skin walkers on the edge of the camp a few miles from us. Some men went out into the woods to hunt and one made it back. He said that they transformed into wolves."

"Don't jump the gun. They may be werewolves."

Cas took a sip out of his coffee cup. "The hunters were experienced. They would never go out on a full moon unless it was absolutely necessary. It is a week before the next full moon. I plan on leaving to investigate tonight."

Dean nodded, a bit embarrassed. It seemed like Cas did know something about hunting. "So…when are we going?"

Cas offered him a small smile. "You wish to come with me?"

"That's right. I'm not letting you deal with this one by yourself. Skin walkers were creepy sons of bitches."

Castiel nodded. "Dean?"

Dean looked up from his pan of scrambled eggs; which he was adding about a pound of cheese to. "Yeah Cas?"

"I…thank you." Castiel looked shyly into his cup.

"No worries Cas. I like hunting and you seem like a cool dude. Do you mind if I let Sammy in on this? He's pretty nerdy. I bet he could help us research this one." Castiel looked pleased.

An hour later Dean wondered why he had invited the Samsquatch. Cas and Sam were sitting next to each other pouring over old books. Occasionally one would whisper something or glance at Dean and laugh. He was beginning to get royally pissed off and bored with blowing spit bubbles.

"So, what did you kids learn in class today?" Dean got up to make himself a sandwich.

Sam stretched. "A lot, actually. The skin walkers originated in the storied of the Navajo Indians. They were known as _yee naaldlooshii_."

Dean cracked a large grin. "Did you just say yee nal-duchy?"

Sam pulled a classic bitch face. "No I didn't and you know it. Look man, we need to figure this out before it gets dark. That's when the lore says they come out. Listen to this: a skin walker is a type of Navajo witch. They may take the form of any animal. They can read minds, and bullets are useless."

Dean sighed. "Man I hate when we can't gank 'em with guns."

"Yeah, there actually isn't any stabbing or shooting on our part. To kill them you have to find out their real name and call them by it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great, so we are hunting a bunch of Rumplestiltskins that look like Jacob and his buddies?"

"No man. They can transform into any type of creature, not just wolves. They can steal people's skins too."

"So whatever we are hunting could look like anything that breathes?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. The skin walker will have eye shine like an animal when he is human. The opposite is true for animal forms."

"What?" Dean chomped up the last bite of his sandwich.

"The animals won't have eyes shine. If we bring some good flashlights out there tonight we should be able to tell the difference."

Dean nodded. "Nice work Lone Gunmen. Now are you nerds done?"

Cas looked amused at him. "You are very impatient."

"Yes I am."

Dean leaned over Cas and grabbed a book off of the table. He rushed out the front door. Cas looked put-off and ran after Dean. The two young men raced throughout the front yard like hooligans. Dean dropped the book and lifted Cas over his shoulders. He spun in circles as Cas tried to break free. It didn't take long for him to get too dizzy and collapse on the ground. Cas lay next to him panting just as heavily, hair a mess once more.

"Give…give me…my book." Cas reached for it as Dean grinned, still too out of breath to say anything. Cas tried to wrestle away the book from the more muscular man.

"No way Cas. You gotta fight for it!" Dean started to poke the other man in the ribs.

"Dean stop it!" Soon they were both howling with laughter as an older woman looked disapproving at them.

"Jealous much hag?" Dean smiled at the old lady as she marched away, nose in the air.

Dean gripped one of Cas's wrists and held it above his head. He then noticed the long white scar across his otherwise perfect skin. "What happened here?" Dean traced the scar with a calloused finger.

Cas sat up slowly and his other hand covered the mark, as if it still hurt him. "It happened a long time ago. I don't really remember it."

Dean nodded. "Sorry dude. Difficult subject?"

Cas shook his head. "Not overly." He held out his hand and Dean helped him up. "May I have the book now?"

"Yup, all that work and you earned it cutie."

Dean tossed him the book. He didn't notice the way Castiel's face burned with the comment as he stood there hugging the book. He didn't notice the effect he was already having on him. Something Dean did traced its way through his burning blood. Something in his voice planted tremors in his heart and his smile a weakness in his knees. Cas slowly followed after the man, a puzzled expression on his face.

.

They were invited to dinner that evening in the Gideon cabin. Dean made sure to put on his best shirt and combed his hair before he and Cas made their walk down the road. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make a good impression on the man.

The food was simple, but well made. Simple china made clean circles on a wooden table but the silverware was custom made and beautiful. A cross gleamed dully by the door. Dean eyed it uncomfortably for a moment but forgot its presence when he dug into a warm plate of stew.

"Nice work Leah, food's amazing." Dean stuffed his face as Sam sighed. Dean was unintentionally rude and embarrassing.

"Thank you Dean." She smiled at him but Sam was beginning to notice the way she looked at Cas. Leah sat next to him at the table and placed her hand lightly on his from time to time. Dean seemed to notice as well.

"You two seem pretty close."

Father Gideon nodded. "Those two have been close since they were young. They are practically siblings."

"Yes, we really do seem to have a connection. Cas and I are _very_ close." Leah placed her hand on Cas's shoulder. He looked uneasily at her until the offending hand was removed.

The rest of the evening remained relatively normal. Dean still felt uncomfortable about the earlier exchange and sort of wanted to punch Leah's smug holier-than-thou face in. He didn't know why but every look, every touch she molested Cas with pissed him off. He was starting to scowl by the time the apple crumble cake was put away. The chick didn't even make pie.

Cas and Sam were first out of the door but the pastor caught Dean's arm before he quickly shot out after them.

"Dean. You seem like a wonderful young man."

Dean shifted awkwardly, eyeing the door. "Erm..thanks Padre."

"Cas informed me about the hunt. Any hunt is dangerous and I would like you to keep an eye on my boy. He's not as strong as he thinks he is. If you notice anything…unusual, could you tell me?"

"Unusual?"

The pastor smiled sadly. "His health isn't the best. He tries to hide it but I know him." He shook his head. "He's stubborn. I can tell you are as well."

Dean didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. "Yeah. Sure thing Padre, your little angel will be safe with me."

"W-what?" The Father Gideon blanched. "What did you call him?"

Dean swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't think about it. Probably not a good form of endearment these days, huh?"

Father Gideon looked relieved and smiled again. "Yes. Yes, I am sorry, Dean. I over reacted. No, I should be the one to apologize."

Dean nodded. "It's okay." He made his way to the door. "Thanks for dinner, Padre."

"Have a safe trip." The pastor closed the door behind the hunter and poured a line of salt behind it. He checked the windows for charms and remade the devils' trap in front of every door. It would have seemed paranoid to someone thirty years ago, but with the abundance of monsters going bump in the night one could never be too sure.

Leah helped her father after she washed the last of the dishes. She had been in the perfect spot to hear everything. "They must have been excited to leave. Cas didn't even say goodbye."

"I know Leah. I'm sure he will miss you greatly dear one."

Leah nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Daddy."

"Good night Leah." The pastor retired to bed.

"_Daddy? What's wrong?"_

_The pastor hurried into the cabin. His clothes were burnt in places and soot covered the sides of his face. He carried a small boy in his arms over the threshold. Leah let out a small gasp when she saw the blood dripping steadily onto the floor._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Leah please. Get the first aid kit. And heat up some water."_

_Leah nodded, clutching the hem of her pink nightie for a moment. She hurried down the hallway and lugged a large leather doctor satchel into the kitchen. He father had already begun cleaning the wounds on the boy with a mixture of Epsom salts and water. _

"_Is he dying?"_

_The pastor gritted his teeth as he tried to fix the damage under his hands. Bones were broken in places and he didn't know how to pull them in place. The wings were gone. "I hope not baby. Pray for him." _

_The night began to gray at the edges when Leah sent her father to bed. She crept into the room where the angel fitfully slept. She climbed into bed next to him and watched the moonlight travel over his lovely face. Castiel's hair was beautiful and dark with his fair skin a perfect contrast. Leah ran her hand through his soft hair. The angel awoke and eyed her for a moment, drugged out and in pain._

"_Boy? Are you in pain?" Castiel nodded and bit his full lower lip. Leah locked eyes with him and smiled. "It is okay. You know, you have beautiful eyes." _

.

If the autumn morning had been cold it was nothing compared to the damp chill of the night air. It made Dean's exposed skin burn as the wind picked up. An older truck with a camper shell was loaded and gassed up. Dean rubbed his hands together after he zipped up his jacket.

"Alright Sammy. We should be back in a couple of days. If you've been hanging out with that hot blond chick I store the condoms in the bottom drawer. Ciao!"

Sam's face went bright red. "Dean, you're a dick." He marched into his cabin that he shared with Ash and slammed the door.

"What a bitch, any other brother would at least thank me for my generosity."

Cas shook his head and pulled off of the road. "He's at that age."

"What, were you like that? I can't picture you that way."

"Young and in love?"

Dean grinned. "One you aren't that old. And two, your cabin looks like it has never seen a pair of pink panties on any of its floors. I can't see you love-struck over some girl."

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who says it would have to be some girl?" He turned up the heat as Dean looked surprised at him, wondering if he read into that correctly.

The silence grew between them for a while but it was not completely awkward. Bob Dylan's _Knocking on Heaven's Door_ came on and Dean was glad he didn't have to shut his cake hole. He was more than fine with having Cas pick the tunes. "Do you get a lot of baddies out here? It seems like a good spot for all sorts of monsters."

Cas nodded. "It is secluded with plenty of forest. The people here do not wish to leave their homes although it would be safer if they did. I'm sure it was lovely here before the apocalypse."

"Yeah if those dumb ass angels hadn't ripped open Purgatory we would get a chance to live again. Wouldn't it be weird to live in a world where no one knew monsters existed?"

Cas squinted ahead as he pulled the truck to a stop. He grabbed a large flash light from under his car seat and flashed it across a field. Long blades of grass bent under the quiet wind and the darkness felt like it was expanding. Dean shivered. "Cas?"

Cas ignored him. Dean unbuckled and glanced over Castiel's shoulder. He saw the spotlight dance over the field until it stood still on a large buck. The creature tilted its head to them and let out a loud call that made Dean's mouth go dry. Then he saw it. The buck's eyes reflected the light.

"It is just a family of deer. Look." Cas directed the light to a few does and their long, skinny legged children.

Dean grinned. "Cute. Did you think we found some skin walkers?"

Cas nodded. "I saw the buck first and had to be certain."

Cas twitched and Dean realized then that he had pressed up against his back. He reluctantly pulled away. Cas leaned back for a moment and jolted upright when he realized Dean was no longer as close. He coughed awkwardly and put away the flash light.

The night went by quickly. Cas and Dean passed a canister of coffee back and forth. Along the way they surprised a family of raccoons and dark shapes with bright eyes. The forest was eerie and a mist clung from the bases of the trees to the tops. Dean didn't mind. He didn't even really notice. Cas was something else and Dean couldn't get him out of his mind. He would look away from his blue eyes for only a moment when he needed a fix again.

"I believe it would be in our best interests to sleep now. The sun will be up in the next hour."

Dean nodded. "Alright. You did pack a tent right?"

Cas shook his head. "I usually just set up the back of the truck. That way if I have to leave for any reason I may do so quickly.

Dean grinned at him. "Smart." They climbed into the back of the truck and began to unroll sleeping bags and quilts. Dean frowned when he found another wool blanket. Cas glanced at him as he pushed it into a corner.

"You will want that by morning. It gets very cold."

"Nah, I would rather just crawl naked into a sleeping bag with you." Cas's ears went red. Dean gave him a wink before he fluffed his pillow.

They sat on the tailgate eating sandwiches in the cold night. A beer or two was popped open as the night left behind a deep blue morning. Cas stood brushing his teeth and leaning against the truck as Dean changed into a set of sweat pants. He didn't look. He glanced over at Dean briefly and it was not on purpose at all. This was what he told himself when Dean opened the back of the camper shell.

"Coming to bed honey?" Cas smiled slowly. Dean patted the side of the blanket pile on his right and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cas climbed in and snatched his pajama bottoms. He quickly slipped out of his jeans.

"You're putting pajamas on? Does that mean no sex tonight?"

Cas looked baffled at Dean before he realized he was joking. "You won't even get a kiss if you don't brush your teeth."

"Are you this bossy in the bedroom?" Dean rinsed his mouth out with cold water that burned his mouth from the minty tooth paste.

Cas rolled onto his side and rested a hand under his chin. "If we were sleeping in a real bedroom maybe you would find out."

"Mmmm now ain't that a pretty picture?" Dean climbed next to Cas and put his mouth near his. "Minty fresh."

He leaned closer as if to kiss the brunette before pulling away with a grin. He rolled over as Cas looked surprised at his broad shoulders. Cas felt his heart pound in his chest. He glanced out the misted window until he fell asleep to meet up with Dean in his dreams.

Dean noticed the smaller man shiver. He noticed the way his shoulders twitched and his beautiful mouth looked soft and pouty. Dean as he gently pulled the blanket around him his fingers brushed the pale skin of a prominent hip bone. Cas shivered again and moaned softly at the touch. Dean felt heat in his veins as he traced is hand over the exposed skin once more and was rewarded with the same reaction. His hand traveled in a bit farther when he realized what his traitorous body was doing. Dean quickly returned to his side of the blankets but his body burned for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Super stoked for **_**Supernatural**_** tonight and I am sure you are as well. I figured I would post another chapter for all you great readers earlier than planned, so here you go! Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to Last Companion, hikarilightz, The Mysterious Shadow, and Ventorum for reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

**-Paperganstah**

**.**

"_Is he going to be okay Daddy?"_

_Pastor Gideon smiled at his daughter. "Yes baby girl. I think he will be awake again in the morning."_

"_What is his name?"_

_The Pastor paused for a moment, hand on the door. "Cas, his name is Cas. He was attacked by angels. They killed his family. One of them, a brother, called him by that name." Castiel sounded too angelic. Too dangerous. Of course the Pastor hated lying to his daughter, but if he was to save the poor thing, this was the only way. He needed to be normal, or at least seem to be so._

"_Get some sleep Leah." _

_Leah smiled as she retook her place on the bed next to the angel. "Daddy says you will get better. He thinks you can do it. I do too." Leah smoothed down his damp brown hair until he opened his eyes wearily._

_He muttered something weakly in Enochian._

"_What?" _

_He repeated the phrase, this time a question at the end of the chant._ "_Human…you are human." He tried to climb out from the bed only to have pain rip throughout his body. _

"_Yes silly. Aren't you?" Leah smiled gently at him._

"_I…I don't know. I don't remember." He balled his small fists up over his eyes and shook his head._

_Leah pushed a glass of cold water against his chapped lips. "Don't worry. I will take care of you."_

_And she did. Not many little boys were so lucky to have an older sister like Leah. She watched him like a hawk even now. No one would ever care for him as she did. In her mind Cas belonged to her and in some ways he did…_

_Cas did not fully heal from his injuries. For a year the boy hardly left his bed, harsh scars and destroyed vertebrae painful. He did not walk for many more years. It kept him outside of the circle Father Gideon tried to force him into. Silver crutches grasped onto his small arms as he watched the other boys play tag in the camp. He would watch them with longing before returning to his books. _

_He was nothing like what angels were supposed to be like. The small angel would spend hours curled up next to Father Gideon as he wrote sermons. He was quiet. He was obedient. Castiel was capable of human emotions like love. The Pastor could see pain in his eyes when the other children played without him and the joy at the Pastor's return from a hunt. He believed that they were put on earth to save each other. One a broken widow; the other a fallen angel. _

.

His hands were freezing. Dean buried them within the arms of his coat. The blanket rode up. Now his feet were freezing. Dean glanced irritably at his watch. It was six o'clock PM and already the day was a tired blue. The forest seemed to stretch in infinite darkness and he felt out of place. The hunter couldn't believe he had slept in so late. He blamed it on the hunt. Dean was used to staying up during the night but whenever he got the chance to sleep his body seemed to want to go into coma-mode. It was like it was stocking up on sleep for later. Dean knew his habits weren't healthy and he was too young to care.

Dean was cold now but he remembered pieces of the afternoon. Cas had been warm. His hair was soft and Dean loved the clean smell of the other man. It seemed strange but he had been comfortable. In a drowsy hour he pulled Cas' body against his chest and simply held him. His face burned at the thought now. Dean hoped that Cas hadn't noticed the fact that Dean had turned into a live action chick flick actor. Cas was really something…Cas was…where was the damn guy?

Dean slugged out from under his blanket and opened the back of the camper shell. He peered out at the night and it peered back. Whenever he was in the woods Dean felt like they knew more about him than he did.

"Cas? Where are you, you son of a bitch. You really just love 'em and leave 'em, don't you?"

A twig snapped and Cas was there, looking at Dean through narrowed eyes, head tilted in confusion. A stained gunny sack was in his hands. "Dean? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled on a pair of boots and planted them into wet, red earth. "Where did you go?"

Cas blinked owlishly for a moment. "Not far. As you were still asleep, I decided to map out the area. I did not wish to wake you."

"Hmm…pretty and sweet." Dean stretched as Cas searched his face for truth at the words. He looked almost upset at the ground when he saw humor in Dean's eyes. "Anything interesting?"

Cas nodded and handed the worn cloth bag over to Dean. "It is here."

Dean glanced inside and wished he hadn't. The sides of the bag were red and inside was…what looked like the fluffy severed tail of a wolf. "Gross Cas. Do you always give this to someone after a first date?"

Cas narrowed his eyes again. "No. I left the rest of it at the site. Our skin walker must have shed sometime before day light. We are no longer looking for a wolf it seems."

Dean folded his arms. "Good work buddy. How do you know he didn't get another Halloween costume from the same animal?"

"The tracks. I will show you. They are very small and I am assuming they belong to a raccoon." Cas began to turn towards the trail before Dean stopped him.

"No way Cas, the stuff in the goodie bag was enough for me. I believe you."

Cas nodded. "I am glad you do. I still think that would be the best place to begin tracking for the night."

"Alright." Dean raised up his hands in defeat. "You're right again Cas." Dean smiled at the way Cas rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

They made a quick dinner of sandwiches and cold beer. Dean complained loudly at the lack of "real dinner."

"You're lucky man. That Leah chick can really cook."

Cas nodded as he scrubbed the dishes in the river alongside Dean. "Yes. She is very talented in the field of medicine as well."

Dean eyed him. "Is she single?"

Cas' felt his heart stop for a moment. When it began to beat again it drummed against his chest in a deep ache. "Yes." He stared ahead, into the dark river water.

"I'm surprised." Dean saw Cas' shoulders droop. "Dude, you alright?"

"I am fine Dean. The area isn't far from here." Cas wouldn't meet his eyes. Dean felt bad but didn't know what he did to upset him.

"Okay...lead the way Sacagawea."

The trail hardly counted as a trail at all. Small plants reached vines like tiny arms; their thorns nails. They clung to cloth above dusty boots and rooted their way into the skin. Thunder rumbled ahead and the air was heavy. Lightening blinded them and put their flash lights to shame as they wandered off of the trail.

Cas was agile and crafty as a cat. He would crouch down to check the prints on the ground one second and climbing effortlessly over a ravine the next. Occasionally a hand went to the small of his back or he would go rigid and freeze as if in pain. Then he would act as if nothing happened a moment later. Dean watched him in admiration until a branch smacked him in the face. "Oww damn tree! Slow down Bear Grylls."

Cas glanced over his shoulder and held his hand out silently to Dean. The man took it with a grin. And they were off into the night once more.

They stopped in a clearing. Small shrubs strangled each other under the view of old trees. Dean shuddered when he saw the cast off pile of wolf skin in the dark earth. Cas placed a finger to his lips and Dean nodded. Their eyes followed the small trail of clawed foot prints away from the shriveled pile of flesh and fur. Dean marched ahead.

"Hey Cas?"

Cas glanced up, frowning at Dean's loud voice. "Yes Dean?" His voice was soft and low, almost a growl. Dean shivered.

"I..uuh" He coughed. "I found some larger prints. Look over here." Cas quietly made his way over to Dean. He leaned against the other man for a moment and Dean couldn't tell if he had done it intentionally.

"Cas, do they look like co-"

An inhuman scream traveled from the darkness and into Dean's blood. It was far too close. Cas glanced up, face set in concentration. His gun was ready and his eyes scanned the forest clearing from floor to tree top. Dean was ready too. Tense minutes went by. Cas relaxed his shoulders and gave the clearing one last glance.

"We should move on."

Dean nodded, surprised. Cas didn't seem to be afraid of anything and Dean was impressed. "Lead the way Cas." Cas led the way, flashlight in hand, as Dean followed him with his pistol cocked and ready.

They stumbled through a small brook, leather boots not making much noise. The air was hushed like a breath that had been caught and never released. Dean found himself keeping his eyes on Cas. Sure, he followed his training and scanned the woods around them as well, but he felt the need to watch the other man. Pastor Gideon told him Cas was fragile and he didn't seem so. He wasn't as well muscled as Dean but he was lean and fit. Dean didn't know how he was supposed to protect the guy when Cas was calling all the shots.

It was a tiring track of woods that went over hills and into ditches crawling with brambles. Dean broke out into a sweat even in the cold night air.

"Dude, are we there yet?" Dean stepped around a pile of dropping with a look of disgust. He moved away from the large tracks so his boots wouldn't destroy them.

Cas turned towards Dean with a slight smile. "I don't believe you must be a very adept hunter with your impatience Dean."

Dean huffed. "What and you're the best hunter ever, aren't you Blue Sky?"

Cas shook his head, smile still in place. "No, but at least I'm patient." Cas' grin widened as Dean smiled back at him.

"Well I'm not. I like to get what I want, hard and fast." Dean smiled as Cas' brows furrowed and he frowned at Dean.

Dean heard a sound behind him and he turned quickly, gun at the ready. The moonlight was silver on the small animal's back and Dean was relieved when he saw the black mask.

"Cas, it's the raccoon." Dean bent down to look at the creature. "Not so scary, are you Mr. Skin Walker?"

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?" The flashlight beamed into the sly, gray face. Its eyes shown in the dark. "Damn, not our skin walker, is it?"

Cas didn't have the time to answer. Dean heard the same animal shriek from earlier and turned just in time to see the large shape tackle Cas to the ground.

"Cas!"

Dean was there in an instant. He saw the tan hide and large muscular legs as they blurred under the weak moon. It growled low when Cas rolled out from under it. A dagger gleamed in his hand and he muttered for a moment. The animal seemed to be listening to the chant. Dean finally saw creature's cruel eyes, light and cat-like. A cougar. The flash light on the ground attacked its irises. No eye shine; they had found the skin walker. He let off a round that nearly missed the creature. One bullet set into its thick belly and it roared.

"Dean, behind you!"

Dean wasn't fast enough. A large claw set into his shoulder and he was knocked to the ground. His head struck a rock with a loud noise. He felt clumps of dirt pack into his skin as the wound began to widen and bleed. His vision began to leave him as he heard Cas shout his name.

.

"Dean."

The voice was low and close to him. It pulled Dean out of the darkness and he felt his mind floating somewhere separate from him. Dean reached out towards the sound and nearly fell back into the quiet numbness. He felt pressure somewhere nearby and realized that it was on his hand. Slowly Dean was able to rebuild his body with his mind. A foot twitched and a head began to explode with pain.

"Sonofabitch."

"Ahhhh. You are still in there." The pressure increased on his hand. Cas squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was rough and his throat dry. "Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean tried to sit up as his vision returned in bright colors. "Shit."

"Lay back down." Cas pushed Dean back down into the pile of blankets and pushed a steaming mug into his hands. "Drink this."

"Mmm…I like when you are bossy Cas. It makes my dick feel funny." Did he really just say that?

Cas looked amused. "Good, you are back to normal. Or at least, what counts as normal for _you_."

"Real cute Cas. Oh and I am not drinking that. I hate tea."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "I believe I am going to have to be 'bossy' once more and insist that you do drink it. Trust me Dean, you will recover faster if you do."

"Fine." Dean took a slow sip. His eyes went small. "This tastes like butt holes."

"Drink it."

Cas pulled the blankets closer around Dean. To the hunter's surprise, he spooned him from behind. Dean was grateful for the warmth and the way Cas' body pressed against him in such an intimate way. His headache began to go away. He finally got a good look at Cas and saw a long set of claw marks on his cheek. They were mostly shallow but the center claw went in deep.

"Did you take care of yourself too Cas?"

Cas nodded, brushing his worry away. "I cleaned it. Now it is time to worry about you Dean. How is your head?"

"It hurt really bad when I woke up but now…shit, I feel good!" Dean chugged the last of his drink. "What did you put in this, faerie jizz?"

"You are repulsive Dean." Cas took the mug away from him and set it in the corner of the truck bed.

"Come on Cas, you know you love me."

Cas' mouth twisted into a wry smile and he didn't reply. He grabbed an apple for Dean and resumed his position behind him.

"Cas, you were a total BAMF out there. How did that thing not kill you?"

Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder. "I used a knife. I found it on a hunt in some Indian ruins a few years ago. I've been able to kill some supernatural beings with it, and severely hurt others. There is something magic in it."

"Cool. Cas I see it?"

Cas passed the blade over to Dean. It was rather simple and Dean was surprised to see that the blade was made of jagged stone. He didn't need to touch it to know it was quite sharp. The blade was made of a light wood and carvings were etched into the handle. Dean didn't really feel any special vibe from it but after he had seen Cas use it he had to trust him.

"I can't believe you took on two cougars by yourself. You're awesome Cas."

Cas smiled into the skin behind Dean's neck. "I didn't kill either of them though. I wounded one and the other ran away."

"Yeah, but if the skin walker is part of the town then we will know who it is. If anyone shows up with a wound like the one you gave that monster, we will know."

Cas nodded and Dean rolled over slightly so he didn't rest on his injured shoulder. "You know what Cas, we make a good team."

"Yes, I can agree as well." Cas squirmed as Dean got in closer. "Dean…" He glanced away for a moment and took in a deep breath. Dean I-"

He heard Dean's steady breathing and realized the man was asleep. Cas sighed and rested his chin on Dean's hair. He soon fell asleep as well.

.

The night marched towards a dark dawn. The skin walker was still out there, eyes cold and borrowed from a sad old coyote. The animal's hips had begun to wear down but the legs were still fast. The other coyote struggled to catch up, blood dripping into the muck. It was raining but the clouds trapped in what little warmth the sun had given during the day. They made their way down the hills as the two hunters slept. It was still undecided who would be the hunters in the end, and who the hunted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, it doesn't mean that your father and I don't love you anymore…well here is your next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to Aliniah, FireChildSlytherin5, Hikarilightz, and Ventorum for the reviews. :)**

**-Paperganstah**

Dean awoke at midday with his shoulder throbbing. He groaned and stretched a little to get rid of the cold stiffness in his limbs. He realized that he had practically pinned Cas to the wall of the truck bed and the other man's perfect ass was pressed so nicely into his groin. He also realized that he didn't want to move. Cas sighed adorably and Dean wanted to pull him into his arms. But he didn't.

Dean was not the kind of guy to cuddle; especially not a man that he had just met. No matter how gorgeous he was. Dean chewed on his lip and tried to build up his willpower to move. Cas chose that moment to stretch catlike against the other man and Dean felt his dick twitch in interest. Cas moaned softly and Dean felt himself going hard. The hell? Dean pulled away quickly and scrambled into a sitting position, hitting his injured head on the back latch.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean cradled his head miserably.

Cas sat up sleepily. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his eyes were heavily lidded. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Cas. I just hit my head."

Cas crawled over the blankets and placed both hands on Dean. His cool fingers pressed lightly against Dean's forehead and the man leaned into the touch. "Mmmm Cas. That feels better." Dean glanced into his deep blue eyes and noticed that they were very dark.

"You need to be more careful." Cas' hands found their way to Dean's shoulder.

"Dude, that hurts!" Dean grimaced until he realized the throbbing was stopping under Cas' touch. "Wait…no it doesn't. Feels good."

Cas checked the bandages and gave Dean a small smile. "You'll live."

"Thanks sweetness." Dean pecked him on the cheek and scrambled out of the truck. Cas raised a hand to his face in surprise as he watched Dean's back. He pulled on some clothes and dug out his tooth brush. Dean was confusing. Cas had trouble understanding humans on an everyday basis and it was often frustrating. But Dean? He was intriguing.

It took a few hours to get back to the camp. Dean found it strange that the woods had buried the quiet night away. The deep darkness had been replaced with a warm sun and the singing of birds. Trees held lightly on their leaves now. Red and gold littered the road. The radio cast verses into the cool morning air as the two hunters pulled up alongside Sam who was walking with Jess.

Dean leapt out of the car and trapped his brother in his arms. "How's it going Sammy?"

Sam scowled. "I'm not Sammy."

"Hey beautiful. Watch out for Sammy, he's one of those brooding intellectual types." Dean winked at Jess.

Jess smiled prettily back. "Hmmm I seem to like the 'intellectual types' better than their dumbass brothers."

Dean looked shocked until he saw Jess was smiling. "Good. Just what I need, another bitch hanging around." Sam pulled a bitch face.

"Shut up Dean. When's your next hunt?"

"Trying to get rid of me already? I love you too bro." Dean had to stretch a bit to ruffle his brother's hair.

Sam hugged him. "No, I'm glad you're back." He glanced at Cas as the blue eyed man leaned against the truck. "So, how was the trip?"

"Eventful." Sam waited for the man to elaborate but he didn't. Awkward silence rose up until Cas realized Sam was expecting a longer explanation.

"Oh…um we found out there are two shifters instead of one. And it was cold."

Sam looked surprised. "Did you figure out anything about who they might be?"

Cas shook his head. "One is wounded. That will be the best clue we have-"A young woman rushed by carrying an armful of blankets. She saw Cas and looked relieved.

"Cas, I am so glad you are back!" She made to hug him when she realized her arms were full of blankets. She shook her blond hair out of her face as Cas took the blankets from her. She enveloped him in a hug where his face was buried in her ample breasts.

"Chastity. Are you alright?" Cas' voice sounded muffled.

She giggled and smiled prettily. "I am now. Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I was going to give these to your sister. Leah told me to hurry!" Chastity grabbed Cas' arm as she tried to hurry them both forward, her pumps sinking in the mud.

Normally Dean would have welcomed a sight like Chastity. She was his type: gorgeous, blond, and busty. But now? He sort of wished she would let go of Cas. "Hold up woman, where are you taking him?"

"Jane's cabin. Cas is wonderful with all that doctor stuff. He is so smart!" Chastity dug her painted nails into Cas' arms as he tried to keep the sheets out of the mud.

Dean hurried after the pair as they stomped through the mud towards a small cabin. Clothing hung bright and clean on a thin line. Butterflies flitted past in the perfect picture of peace. The stillness of the air was interrupted by a cry from inside the cabin. Chastity tried to pry open the door only to find it locked.

"Hang on, I got this." Dean raised his shoulder and was about to barrel through the door when it was cracked open. Leach smiled tightly at Dean.

"I have this under control. Did you bring the sheets Chastity?" Cas wordlessly held out the soft blankets as he fixed Leah with a bemused look. Someone cried out in the next room again.

"Move out of the way Leah." Dean tried to get past her but Leah wouldn't budge.

Leah pressed tightly against the doorframe, closing the door an inch more. "No thank you Dean. Like I said; I have everything under control." Leah had a voice that reminded Dean of a condescending kindergarten teacher. And the annoying righteous undertones made him bristle.

"I'm not leaving. You're a girl and all but if I have to, I will push you."

Leah's smile slipped. "It's Jane. She is currently having a baby. Do you still want to burst in here like you know everything?" Dean noticed the red blood smeared on Leah's arms and felt uneasy. He could deal with decapitating bodies and an assortment of violent gore but things like this…Dean felt very uncomfortable.

"Well shit. I'm sorry. Carry on." Dean squared his shoulders and marched away as a piece of his dignity remained behind.

Chastity Cas watched Dean march off for a moment before glancing back. "Leah?"

"It's alright Cas." Leah leaned out and pecked him on the cheek.

"She is not even close to term."

Leah nodded and pushed up her bloody sleeves. "If you want to help, get father. He is going to have to prepare the funeral."

"And Jane?" Cas didn't blink at the information but a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Pray for her."

Cas understood and walked down the steps. Sam and Jess had finally caught up and were attacking Dean and Chastity with questions.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Baby stuff." Dean stretched and yawned. "That's all I know and it's enough."

Sam looked uncomfortable as well. "Oh. Well at least everyone is okay. I was thinking of stopping by the library…I am just going to…erm walk Jess home first."

Dean grinned. "Okay bitch. If you are going to bang her you don't need a cover story for me."

Jess and Sam both looked furious. "DEAN! You don't have to be such a freakin' sicko all the time." They turned and left after Jess gave Dean one last glare.

"Kids these days, huh?" Dean sighed as he smiled fondly after his brother.

"You can walk me home if you want Cas." Chastity batted her eyelashes prettily. "Maybe I'll let you in."

Cas frowned. "You live right next to Jane's cabin. I see your cabin from here, so there is no reason for you to need assistance walking home. You should have more faith in yourself." Chastity stared at him a moment before looking put off.

"Whatever Cas." She yanked her shoe out of the mud before heading towards her cabin. She gave Cas one last wistful glance. Cas didn't even notice.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dean looked incredulous at the brunette.

"Pardon?"

Dean shook his head in amazement. "You were going to get some, man!"

Cas fixed Dean with a stare. "Get some of what?"

Dean burst out laughing and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Good one Cas." He wiped away a tear and realized that Cas wasn't joining in. "What?"

"You are rather strange, Dean." Cas buried his hands in his coat pockets as Dean grinned at him.

"Oh, I'm the strange one? I didn't just turn down a hottie that wanted my body."

Cas chewed his lip for a moment before understanding dawned on him. "She wanted…"

"Sex Cas. Sex. She wanted you to fuck her and you totally blew it!"

Cas scowled. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Dean was speechless for a moment. "You don't see what the big deal is? She has two big deals and a great ass and you are letting her get away!"

"I find her lacking in other areas."

"Sheesh Cas, feeling lofty much?"

Cas shook his head. "No. I just think that there is more to a person than their appearance."

"Of course there is Cas. I'm not saying to pull out a ring before you whip it out but dude. Dude." Dean shook his head sadly. "You are missing out there. Do you not like blondes are something?"

Cas stiffened his shoulders irritably. "I have no stipulations in that department." Cas glanced at Dean's dark blond hair for a moment before looking elsewhere.

"Then why not have some fun?"

Cas looked flustered. "I would like to change the subject now."

"Dude, you have been with a woman before, right?"

Cas walked forward as he pretended not to hear him. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder and turned him around as he tried to catch his eye. "It's okay Cas. We will get you laid by the end of the week."

"No thank you." Cas pulled away from Dean and unlocked the door to his truck.

Dean couldn't hold back a laugh. "Do you have a _chastity_ belt or something?"

Cas furiously wrenched open the door and grabbed his bag out. He took the stairs with wounded pride as Dean tried to stop laughing. Cas left the door ajar and Dean assumed that meant Cas wasn't going to kick him out, even after his dick comments. He started to feel guilty.

Dean grabbed the bags Cas left in the truck and closed it. He tossed them onto the porch and dug out some beer from the trunk of the Impala. It was time to apologize.

"Cas?" Dean wandered into the cabin and shut the door behind him. He saw Cas leaning against the counter. The fireplace was lit and Dean could see tired creases around his blue eyes. He had a hand pressed against the small of his back. He seemed to be in pain. "Cas? Dude, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"It is alright Dean. I am fine."

Dean watched Cas mask his pain with an expressionless face. "Don't tell me you are fine if you aren't." He set down the beer on a table and made his way to Cas in a few quick strides. He pushed away Cas' hand and tried to lift up his shirt.

"Dean?" Cas looked flustered.

"Stay still and let me check you out." Dean pulled Cas closer as the smaller man fought him.

"It is an old injury. Nothing to worry about."

Cas left out a soft gasp when he felt Dean's warm hands on his arms. Dean drew him in closer and slowly turned him around. Cas shivered and let Dean travel over his back. He was gentle and Cas relaxed for a moment. Dean rubbed his thumb over a thin shoulder blade and Cas leaned back towards him. He relaxed and Dean used that moment to rip Cas' shirt over his head. Dean gasped at the myriad number of scars that ran down his back.

"Dean! You ass!" Castiel growled out the words as he shoved the other man out of his way.

Dean pulled him back. "Calm down Cas! I'm sorry I just-"

Cas stormed into his room and slammed the door. Dean shifted from one foot to the other, debating. He could wait here and let Cas blow off steam. He could just go in there and hold him. Dean knew that leaving him in there was the easiest option and when it came to emotional matters he liked to follow Occam's razor. But this time he tried.

"Cas?" Dean jiggled the door handle. It was locked. So much for valiantly storming in there. "Cas?"

"Go away Dean." His voice sounded muffled through the door.

Dean sighed. "Hey buddy. I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to upset you."

"I told you to stop and you didn't." Castiel practically growled out the words.

"Dude. I'm sorry. I was worried about you."

There was silence for a moment. Dean heard Cas move closer and the light bump of him placing his head against the door. "I know. I believe you."

Dean looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

Dean smiled. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"No."

Cas moved away from the door and Dean gritted his teeth. Dean wandered into the kitchen and opened a bottle. The cap bounced under the table. It only seemed like moments before the entire case lay empty. Dean felt a little brave. He emptied out his pockets onto the table until he sifted out a paper clip. He went over to Cas' door and silently let himself in. Cas was dead asleep. Dean couldn't help but feel a warmth spread throughout his body at the sight of his messy dark hair.

"Cas?" Dean whispered his name. The other man slept on. Dean crawled under the covers and pulled him into his arms. He rested his head against Cas' face and felt that it was wet. Dean ran a thumb over his cheek. Poor guy had cried himself to sleep. With the alcohol making him feel fuzzy, Dean planted a light kiss on his forehead before wandering drunkenly back to his own bed.

.

"_Leah? Where are you?" Pastor Gideon wandered into his room. The raid had not gone very well. Good men had died in the hunt for a vampire nest. It was very late and a night of the new moon. He checked his daughter's bed, but she was nowhere to be found. Cas was asleep in his bed with a book tucked in with him. The pastor smiled fondly. He heard a noise coming from within his own room. He pulled out his knife and slowly stalked through the hallway. A light shimmered under the closed door. Gideon wrenched open the door and was greeted with a scream._

"_Daddy?" Leach looked surprised. A small vial lay at her feet with light flowing out of it like water. The ornate wooden box had been pried open._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Gideon hurried over and scooped up the vial. He forced it shut. The light traveled across the floor and under the door. _

_Leah watched it in interest. "Daddy, what is in the pretty necklace?"_

"_Something very dangerous Leah. I never want you to open it ever again, do you understand me?"_

"_Why is it dangerous?"_

"_Promise me Leah!" The pastor was not an angry man, but he was afraid. _

_Leah nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy. I promise."_

"_That's my girl." Gideon hugged his daughter._

"_You're back!" Cas had wandered sleepily into the room, his hair tousled and a stuffed bear in one hand. His eyes began to dim and Gideon realized that they had been reflecting light the same color as the grace in the vial._

"_Cas! Look at you son, you-you're walking!" Gideon pulled Cas into a hug and the small boy hugged him back. He watched as Cas took a few unsteady steps. He could tell that the movement was painful for the boy. _

"_Oh daddy look! I have been praying for this every night. God has blessed us."_

"_He has indeed." Gideon smiled at Cas. After he got the two excitable children in bed he found a new place to hide the box. He buried it in the dry earth in the cellar with a painted devil's trap lurking above him. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, Paperganstah here! I apologize for the long wait. I will leave this chapter here and run before I am murdered. Thank you for the reviews you lovely, lovely people. The Mysterious Shadow, Aliniah, Ventorum, and ILoveSupernaturalCasIsMine are my favorite peeps on earth. 'nough said._

_Watch out for this chapter; here there be fluff._

Times were tough for both angel and man. The rain spitefully drowned some fields and left other dusty and bare. The hatred between the two races was only a memory now and had twisted itself into a rule book of sorts. Angels killed humans. Humans killed angels. No questions asked. The more stubborn angels hid themselves into secret corners of the world. The brave hid themselves in plain sight. They made quiet lives for themselves and tried to forget the painful scars where downy feathers once sprouted.

The angel smiled at his sister and took her hand for a moment. She tossed her red hair over her shoulders and climbed into the cab of the rusty truck. He climbed into the driver's seat. His golden eyes followed the rain down the glass as the city disappeared. A dull ache throbbed in every notch of his vertebra. The rain made old wounds painful.

"I wish we could stay here, Gabriel."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry."

Gabriel reached over and ruffled her fiery hair. "Don't worry about it kiddo. Just keep your skirts down in the next city." She smacked the back of his head.

"I loved him Gabe and you know it. I'm not just some cheap slut." She rolled up the sleeves of her coat as the rattling heater kicked into gear.

"Never said you were. I just never thought an angel would stoop so low as to fuck around with a human."

The anger flared in Anna's eyes and she gripped onto the door handle." Let me out."

Gabriel sighed and unrolled the window for a moment. He tossed out the half-eaten lollypop. It was the only thing they would leave behind in the city they had lived in after the fire. Besides the stories. The lovely girl with the horrible scars across her back. The mark on her neck where the Grace had bled from. People weren't so stupid these days and hunters weren't so rare.

"I'm not blaming you. I just wish that dickhead was here for me to blame instead."

Anna released her grip on the handle and the blood returned to her white knuckles. A song came on the radio but the stubborn silence was louder.

Anna wiped at her eyes and stiffened her shoulders. "It's Castiel's birthday today."

Gabriel smiled. "I almost forgot. How old would he be today?"

"Getting close to thirty. Twenty-eight."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Wow." He unwrapped another lollypop and offered it to Anna. She shook her head.

"I wonder what he would look like now. He had the prettiest blue eyes. And his wings…" Anna wiped at her eyes and Gabriel pretended to not notice.

"I don't think he's dead Anna. I saw him that night. If that man was going to kill him, he would have left him in the fire."

Anna sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Me too." They followed the sodden road for miles. Camp Chitaqua greeted them with a worn sign and clearer skies.

"Cas. Hey Cas."

Dean poked his head into the other man's room and smiled. Cas was curled up in a tiny ball under the covers. Dean could only see a glimpse of his hair peeking out of the top of the blankets and one sock foot dangling over the side of the bed. He rubbed at his temples as his hangover supplied him with a throbbing headache. Dean grabbed Cas' foot and tugged. Castiel shot up like a bullet and fell onto the hard wood floor. He groaned pitifully.

"Dean?"

"Some new people rolled into town last night. Your dad dropped by earlier. They passed the tests and have a cabin next to yours. Wanna check them out?"

Cas nodded and Dean felt relief burn away his headache. Cas had either forgotten the night before or was choosing to ignore it. "I need coffee first."

"It's already made. Get yourself a cup. And a hair brush. Dude, you always have the most epic case of bed head I have ever seen."

Castiel yawned in response and wandered sleepily into the kitchen. He was much more alert by the time they shuffled down the cabin's worn steps. The air was cold and forced itself down his lungs like a punch. He felt pain wrench though his back and he paused for a moment at the foot of the stairs. Dean placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Cas?"

Cas shook his head and straightened up. "I'm fine Dean."

The pastor came their way with a small smile. Like them, he was wrapped up in a large coat, breath in a white cloud. "Castiel, Dean. Good morning."

"Good morning Padre." Dean offered a cheeky smile while Castiel wrapped his father in a hug.

"I wanted to invite the two of you to breakfast. We have some new people here, a sister and brother. Hunters, if their story is true. They are in the cabin with Leah right now."

"Do you doubt them?" Cas fixed his unblinking stare on his surrogate father.

"I doubt everyone these days." He smiled grimly, like Cas. Dean could almost believe that they really were blood in that moment.

Father Gideon led the two men into his cabin. A figure was seated at the table and Dean was reminded of the day he first entered the camp. The chatter of two women could be heard from the kitchen. "Gabriel, I would like you to meet Dean and my son, Cas."

Gabriel slowly got up from the table, a brief look of surprise darting over his features. He shook Dean's hand first and hesitated before taking Cas' hand in his own. He searched the taller man's face in wonder and Dean felt a pang of jealousy. He stood closer to Cas.

Leah and Anna came around the corner and the redhead dropped the dish she was carrying onto the rug. It shattered into sharp white fragments on the rug. She wrung her hands as she stared at Cas.

"She's still tired from the trip." Gabriel locked eyes with Anna and she nodded, still looking white and shaken.

"I am so sorry about the plate."

Pastor Gideon smiled and put his arms around Anna. "It is alright child. Take a seat at the table, I can help Leah." Anna nodded as the Pastor gave her and Gabriel a curious look.

Cas took a seat next to Anna as she stared at him as if in a daze. Dean sat down next to the brother.

"Is something wrong?" Cas looked concerned at Anna.

"No-it's just…you look awfully like someone I used to know." Gabriel shot her a warning look and Anna stopped staring to take a long drink from her coffee.

Dean stretched out his legs and mindfully placed his knee against Cas'. The brunette colored slightly but didn't move. Dean grinned.

"So the two of you are hunters?"

Gabriel nodded. "That's right Dean-o." Dean glared at the name. "I heard this was a hot spot for monsters and couldn't resist."

Cas nodded. "We do seem to have quite the abundance here. I do not mind sharing."

Anna leaned over as if to hug him on instinct. She pulled back quickly. "Thanks…Cas."

Cas looked solemn. "You are welcome."

A knock sounded at the door. Cas got up and answered it. He looked tired when he saw Chastity standing on the step, a bowl covered in a checkered cloth nestled in her hands.

"Good morning Cas!" She pecked him on the cheek and didn't seem to notice the way Cas recoiled from the gesture. "I heard we had some company and had just made a batch of cinnamon rolls."

Cas watched her uneasily as Gabriel chuckled at the table. Chastity flounced into the kitchen.

"Wow Cas, you sure have game with the ladies."

Cas frowned at Gabriel and sat down in defeat. Chastity returned and sat down on Cas' knees. Dean couldn't help but glare at her until he felt Gabriel's eyes on him. The shorter man looked amused. Dean went red and gulped at his juice angrily.

The pastor and his daughter returned and led them through the morning prayer. Dean mouthed the words awkwardly. He wasn't the praying type but he didn't want to seem rude. He noticed Anna as she bowed her head but her mouth remained stubbornly shut. Gabriel wasn't praying either.

A scream echoed through the morning mist and forced itself into the wooden walls of the cabin. Cas and Dean both found themselves trying to get through the front door on instinct. Anna and Gabriel weren't far behind.

They hurried into the middle of the town and were greeted with a gruesome sight. A woman's broken body was splayed out in the dirt. Mud and congealed blood soaked into her twisted figure. She was face down in the still wet earth. Her hair had been ripped from her scalp and her flesh burnt.

Cas was the first to touch the cold body. He gently rolled over her stiff form and sat back in surprise. Dean swallowed back bile. Her eyes were gone and red trailed from the dark, hollow sockets. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her white teeth were bright in her burnt skin.

"God help us." The pastor crossed himself and Cas did the same, muttering a prayer under his breath. "Poor child."

Dean got another look and regretted the pound of bacon he had eaten at breakfast. "Do you know who it is?"

The pastor shook his head. "We will have to see who is still here and who is missing."

"I can handle this father. It would be best if the others heard the news from you."

Gideon grimace. "Are you sure Cas?" Cas nodded. "Thank you. We will hold her funeral at mass."

Dean followed Cas as the pastor led the others away. "Cas, I can help."

Cas nodded. "Thank you Dean." He held out his hand to the other man. Dean took Cas' cold hand in his own and rubbed it gently. Cas gave him a tired smile before he and Dean began the unsavory task before them. The body was tucked into a clean wooden coffin as the sun began to force its way out of the storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance and promised an afternoon storm.

"Who do you think she was?" Cas shook his head.

"I am still unsure. I know that no matter the name, we will morn her. We are all family here and she will be missed. Someone or something did this, and they will pay." Something dark was behind Cas' eyes and Dean shivered at the power he saw there. He reminded himself to never get on Cas' bad side.

"Let's grab a shower so we can make it to the funeral. I'm sure they will have a name by the time we get there."

Cas nodded and stretched, mouth in a tight line. Dean could tell he was in pain. The taller man wrapped an arm around Cas and led him to the cabin. Cas let him. He leaned back into Dean's warmth and forgot to question what the gesture meant. It translated into a feeling he had no words for. There was something about Dean that comforted him.

The funeral was quiet. The casket remained closed as the body was too gruesome to behold. Normally there would be some sort of chatter among the black clad men and women. Funerals, after all, were meant for the living. No one had any stories to tell, no memories of the unnamed body. She had been someone's daughter. Heads bowed respectfully as words hung heavy over the pews. The silence was interrupted with a loud bang; the doors opened and the sounds of voices drowned in beer rang throughout the room.

"Oh shit, is it Sunday already?" Paul laughed and bumbled into the shattered quiet of the church.

"I hope not, Rob. We've been drinking." The two men laughed as a few more stumbled in.

The pastor sighed as he made his way between the pews. Faces turned and tracked his movements. "Gentlemen, I am guessing the search party went well?"

"Aww hell- um I mean I am sorry Father. Yes. Got ourselves a nice little prize as well." The pastor's eyes widened as Rob pulled in a young man. His wrists were bound and his eyes covered. The crowd shared a gasp. Wings! This was not a man but an angel. Hostility filled the small building.

"_Look at the monster"_

"_Why isn't it dead?_

"_Fuck, wings? I didn't know they really had those."_

"Please, remain calm!" Pastor Gideon's voice rang out and fought the hissed whispers. "Cas, come with me. Leah, I need you to finish the ceremony, please."

Leah sat up from her spot in the front pew and straightened her skirt. "Are you sure you don't need me there?"

"Leah, please."

Leah nodded, but her smiled seemed to be more forced than usual. Her dark eyes looked over the angel curiously. "Of course, Father."

Cas nodded to Leah and felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. "Need some help?"

The pastor smiled grimly. "Yes. The help of a hunter should make this easier."

The sound of Leah's honeyed tones drifted through the pews until the door closed out the sound. Rain knocked against the dirt outside and dust was displaced in small puffs. Rob and Paul dragged the angel into the pastor's cabin. The poor thing didn't even struggle.

"We've got this. Thank you for your service, gentlemen." Gideon nodded to the two men.

Paul glowered. "Are you sure? I mean, it is an angel after all. The damned thing nearly killed us! Tom didn't make it. The monster singed his eyes right out of his head. I want to make it suffer-"

"Exactly. You are angry. Anger will not help us right now. We need to learn some things about this creature."

Rob nodded to Paul. "Come on. I bet Jane is missing you. All you talked about was her red hair and green eyes-"

"Shut up. What do you expect? She's my wife." Rob clapped a hand on the other man's back and led him out.

"Okay, did anyone else get Brokeback Mountain vibes from those two? " Dean looked at the other men with a shit-eating grin on his face. Both Cas and Gideon looked blankly back at him.

"Ummm I am sorry. I do not understand that reference." Cas squinted curiously at the other man.

Dean felt his ears color. Shit, that was close. He almost told a _pastor _and his son about a movie he most certainly did not watch. "Well…. What do you want to do now, Padre?"

"Now we talk." He nodded at Cas. The younger man roughly tied the angel's wrists to a chair and pulled the blindfold off of his eyes.

The angel blinked his bright eyes quickly. He glanced uncertainly at the men in front of him.

"What is your name?" Cas stood stone faced in front of the angel and Dean was relieved that he wasn't the one in the chair.

"Sam-Samandriel." The angel gasped when he really looked at Cas.

"You-I know you…"

Cas titled his head in confusion. "I do not believe that is possible. I have lived here my entire life. Besides the fact that I would never socialize with _your _kind." Cas practically snarled the words. Dean felt a shiver run through his body.

"No-please! I am sorry. I did not mean to insinuate anything. Please! I didn't even know I was an angel. I didn't even know."

Cas backhanded the angel as he paced around the chair. A small knife glinted in his hand. "Do not lie to me. It will not be worth it. I promise you."

"I will tell you anything I can, but you have to believe me! I don't know more than you!"

Cas smiled, more of a slight tug at the corner of his full mouth. "Test me. I would like to hear your story Samandriel." Cas pulled up a chair and nodded at the angel. "Begin."

"I-I-" Samandriel was now in tears. "I have a family. I was raised by two-two amazing people. They never told me what I was. They never told me that I wasn't their son. It just happened a few months ago. Pain…" He shuddered. "It was excruciating. I things shifting and-and _breaking_ in my back."

Cas leaned against the back of his chair, surprise written on his face. For a moment his own hand crept to his aching back. "Carry on."

"They just ripped out one day. I didn't know what to do so I ran home. I was at school. They weren't there and then there they were-at school!" Samandriel laughed hysterically and Dean wondered if the boy was mad.

Tears glistened on the angel's dirty face. "I went home. My parents didn't know what to do. I guess that years ago they found me on the side of a road. I was taken in. They kept me safe. When my wings appeared, they kept me home from school. It didn't take long for them to find me. The others in the town…they killed them. They burned down the house and I ran. I haven't stopped running since." The poor thing buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Dean grimaced. This was an angel? This…thing had killed his parents? At the sight of the creature's tears, he had felt a twinge of pity in his heart. He took in a shuddering breath. And remembered the look on his father's face when their house melted into gray ashes. The man and his two young boys had watched the flames build up a new framework of smoke as Mary's body fed the fire. His face hardened.

Cas turned and gave Dean a piercing stare. He returned his blue gaze to the weeping angel. "Did you have scars on your back? Before the wings?" His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper.

"What? No. Why?" Samandriel tried to fight back the tears.

Cas bit his lip and shook his head. "It is not of your concern, monster." He turned to the Pastor. "Do you believe him?"

The Pastor slowly shook his head, a strange look in his eyes. "I am unsure Cas. We will keep him locked up tonight. He can stay in the guest room. We need to cover it in angel warding."

"Yes. Of course." Cas untied the angel's wrists and led him into an adjoining room, his grip remaining ungentle. He shoved the boy onto the bed. "Do not try and run. I will not be merciful if you do."

Samandriel nodded and watched as Cas and Dean decorated the room in pale symbols. "Where is it?"

"Huh?" Dean glanced over at the angel and wiped paint off of his fingers. "Where's what?"

"I can feel it. There is an angel here."

Cas had dropped his book onto a desk with a loud sound. He eyed the angel wearily. "What do you mean? If you are trying to mislead-"

Samandriel shook his head. "No- I know. I can't explain it very well, I don't really understand it. But I feel it…I can feel an angel's Grace here in this house."

"Maybe you are just sensing yourself?"

"I don't think so. I don't know." Samandriel pulled the covers over his head.

Dean sighed. "Are you done doodling Cas? I'm tired."

Cas nodded. He left the room as Dean gave the angel a glare.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Samandriel's voice was soft and scared.

Dean turned and bit back a surge of hatred. "Your kind killed my mother and father. You were supposed to be the warriors of heaven or some shit like that. You're the proof that there ain't a God up there. Freakin' angels aren't watching over people like me; just themselves." He slammed the door behind him.

The two men were quiet as they left the pastor's house. Cas turned the key in the lock of their cabin and glanced at Dean. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I need a drink." Dean pushed past him and dug out a bottle.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Need or want?"

"Shut it. You're almost as righteous as that angel in there."

"Do not ever do that again, Dean Winchester." Cas' voice was low, almost a growl.

Dean laughed as he drained his glass and poured another. "What, call you a little angel?" Dean dropped the glass as the other man shoved him into the wall. It shattered on the floor and Dean felt glass crunch under his boot.

"I'm warning you. I heard your speech to Samandriel. You have every right to hate angels. I do too. So keep your opinions to yourself." Cas' mouth was near his and Dean wanted to both get closer to the man and run. Cas was strong and his forearm was cutting off Dean's airway. He struggled against him.

"Cas…" The brunette pulled away and Dean sank to the ground. He coughed and Cas grabbed the bottle off of the counter. Dean thought he was going to smash in his head with it or something. He shrank back until Cas titled the bottle and took a long swig.

"Get up." Dean did and Cas passed him the bottle. Cas limped to the cabinet to grab the broom.

Dean felt worry and guilt swallow him up. "I'm sorry Cas. Are you okay?" He got a curt nod in response. "Go sit down. I can clean this up." Dean passed to bottle back to Cas.

Cas leaned against the chair as he felt pain drift through his nerves. His legs felt numb. He watched Dean sweep up the shards and took another drink.

"Damn Cas, you really can hold your alcohol." Dean looked impressed. "Mind if I sit down?" He gestured towards the chair adjacent from Cas'.

"I'm not going to pull it out for you." Dean saw the twinkle in the other man's eyes.

Dean grinned. "Fine. That just makes me the man in the relationship."

"Hmmmm." Cas looked him over. "Then I expect flowers with your next apology. That is, after you screw up again."

Dean placed a hand over his heart. "You cut me deep Cas. You really do." They passed the bottle back and forth as the wind howled at the window. Desperate cold tendrils breathed under the door and at the edges of the window. The whiskey kept both men warm.

"Dean, I am sorry about your parents."

"Hell, me too Cas." Dean took a long drink. "They killed my mom first. She was the most amazing person in the world. Cas, I wish you could have seen her. She was beautiful. Momma used to cut off the crusts on my sandwiches and put the monsters under the bed in time-out." He wiped at his eyes. "Shit, I didn't mean to get all chick-flicky on you."

Cas smiled gently and placed a hand on Dean's. "No, you are not a machine Dean. You are human. Please, I would like to hear everything you are willing to tell."

It was strange to see cocky Dean Winchester opening up. Cas was taken on a journey to a simple, but good life. A pie in the oven almost every day and the smell of clean laundry. He pictured the mother with Dean's freckles and the father with Dean's eyes. He smiled softly as Dean scrubbed away the hurt in his heart with his tears. He felt a weight lifted off of him as Cas squeezed his hand.

Dean was silent for a while when he heard Cas' chair scrape against the word floor. He was surprised when he felt warm arms around him. "I am sorry Dean. I am sorry about your parents and the life you lost."

Dean gripped onto the other man and closed his eyes. "Cas…" Cas murmured something against Dean's ear. "Yeah Cas?"

Cas grinned. Dean decided he liked that look on Cas. With his big blue eyes and pouty mouth he always looked so sad. Happy definitely looked good on Cas. "I was saying that you should go to bed."

"Not yet Cas. We haven't talked about you."

Cas shook his head and planted a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head. The man shivered at the touch. "It is not a very good story, I am afraid."

"What and mine is?"

Cas laughed. "Touché. No, I am just missing parts of the book, you see? I do not know the whole story."

"I know. Let's get comfortable somewhere and you can tell me the story. Just the parts you know."

Cas nodded and pulled away from Dean, leaving the other man colder and longing for the closeness lost. "Popcorn?" He tiled his head to the side as Dean chuckled.

"Damn it Cas, you are too freakin' cute. C'mere." Cas felt Dean's arms around him this time and he melted at the touch. "Get in bed and I'll make it."

Cas nodded as he felt his face flush. He slowly made his way down the hallway and Dean shook his head. The poor guy was obviously still in pain. Dean dug around in the cabinet and found the popcorn. He lit the gas on the stove and cursed as he burnt his finger. He wished that the cabin had a microwave. The noise of the popcorn jumping in the pan was comforting and he spied through the cabinets once more. He left the popcorn on the stove and hunted down some pain pills in the bathroom. He got a glass of water from the kitchen as well.

"Hey, Cas?" The blue-eyed man glanced up at Dean, tucked into bed with a book in his hands.

"Yes Dean?"

Dean sat down next to him and handed him the water and pills. Cas looked grateful. Dean felt a longing inside and wanted to take the pain away from the other man. Just telling Cas about his past had made some of the old wounds close up. He wanted the same for Cas.

"Dean." Cas leaned in and Dean felt his heart leap. Cas was far too close and Dean was tempted to taste that full mouth. "You are going to burn the popcorn."

"Shitshitshit!" Dean hurried out of the room as Cas snorted. He returned with a full bowl of hot popcorn. "Does this taste burnt to you?" He grabbed a piece off of the top and pushed it against Cas' mouth.

Cas tried it and let out a soft moan. "I love popcorn."

Dean felt his dick twitch at the sound. "Errmm…me too but it doesn't make me orgasm like that."

"I didn't-" Cas' face was red and Dean laughed. Cas was so goddamn cute.

"I know…you are just a sweet little virgin, ain't that right Cas?" Dean got in closer and Cas let out a squeak when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Give me some of that popcorn."

Cas nodded and crammed a handful of the salty stuff into Dean's mouth. Dean looked like a chipmunk and just like that the sexual tension lessened somewhat. Dean felt disappointed until Cas actually giggled.

"Hrrrmppphhh…" Dean crossed his eyes.

Cas laughed harder and pushed Dean away with his foot. Dean grabbed the other man's ankle and pulled him under his body. He swallowed the last of the popcorn and trapped Cas. "Want a taste?" He waggled his eyebrows and Cas laughed into his warm shoulder.

"You're insane Dean." Cas shuddered under Dean and he pulled away.

Any thoughts of Cas writhing in pleasure under him dissipated. "Was I crushing you?"

"No. I am fine Dean, really."

"Turn over." Cas obliged and Dean pushed his hands under the dark fabric of his shirt. He felt Cas tense. "Relax, I'm gonna take care of you." Dean rubbed soothing hands into Cas' skin and he relaxed into the touch.

"Mmmmm…it's good Dean."

"You like that?" Cas nodded. "So Cas, why do you hate those angel's so much?"

Cas pushed back against Dean's hands and arched his back. "They tried to kill me when I was small. I couldn't walk for years…father said that they tortured me. He told me that they killed my parents and I would have died as well." Dean pulled Cas against his chest.

"I'm glad you made it, Cas."

Cas smiled when he heard Dean's snores against his shoulder. For the first time in his life, he was glad that he had survived as well. He leaned back into Dean's warmth and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope y'all are enjoying your summer! Here is the next installment, enjoy! Special thanks to Aliniah, Ventorum, and ILoveSupernaturalcasismine for the reviews. Three cheers for Squidward!**

**-Paperganstah**

_Killing an angel was easier than it seemed. The monsters were beautiful; all light and feathers. But there was something human, something weak and penetrable behind the gems of their eyes. Blood ran through their veins just like it did within the bodies of all of humanity. The humans taught themselves the wrong sorts of lessons. They learnt that that red, red blood could be spilt. They smashed through bone and sinew that could be broken. What they did not learn was that there was a sameness within the build of their bodies. Angels had something like a soul and it hurt when they bled. A small child played in front of the fireplace. Flames danced over the shadow of the wings on the mantel piece. The father told wonderful stories by that fire. He told of the angel who had fought him heartless and cold. His wings had been cut out and cleaned. Some of the blood remained in the rivets and veins of the feathers. The hunter had not been a very clever nor artful man. All he knew was that angels could be taken apart. He never questioned if they should be. _

_._

It became a routine for the two men to share the nighttime hours. In the lonely nights the forest expanded into another world and they took comfort in each other. Bad things had happened. They made an attempt to forget them. Months passed and they hunted the creatures that lurked on the skirts of the town. Occasionally they would spend time with Anna and Gabriel. Dean rarely saw anything other than Cas' smile. In the back of his mind something warned him of the danger of falling for the dark-haired man with the mysterious eyes. He rarely listened to that voice.

It had begun to speak to him after he saw the way Cas interacted with the angel, Samandriel. Cas had held power in his voice and eyes. The poor angel remained in lock down with constant visits from Cas. At times Dean came with. Every time Samandriel could tell them nothing new. He did not know about the locations of any other angels. He had not even met other angels. Again and again he answered Cas' questions with the same answers. Cas was never satisfied and Dean wondered if it was because he was asking the wrong questions. What did Cas want so badly with the angel? What did he need to understand?

.

Dean awoke to the soft light of a Colorado morning. A smoky haze of fog crept around the bases of the trees and lifted beyond his window. He felt Cas' warm body next to his and smiled against his soft brown hair. He had no idea what they were doing. Flirting? He didn't know. Something about Cas told him to treat the man right. At the back of his mind Dean knew that he could get Cas in bed with him. He already had- but it had been all chaste touches and words whispered into the dark night.

So he continued to waste time. He liked the feeling of Cas' soft warm skin against his own. He wanted more, god he wanted more. Dean Winchester had always been afraid and that had not changed. He was young and devilishly handsome. He had time. There was time for him to court Cas in flirty smiles and brief touches.

Cas stirred and found Dean's eyes on his own. "Dean?" He looked confused and his voice was thick with sleep.

"Hey". Dean brushed back Cas' hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Cas felt warmth travel throughout his body and he smiled at Dean. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright." Cas sat up and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Dean a small smile. "Thank you" He held out his hand and Dean's palm met his own. Dean closed his fingers over Cas' and kissed the knuckles softly.

"You are such a pretty thing, even in the morning Cas." Cas buried his face in his hands and snuck a look at Dean through his dark lashes.

"Why do you always tell me these things? I am afraid I will never understand you. "

Dean pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "Did you understand that?"

Cas nodded, blue eyes hooded with something Dean was no longer afraid to understand. He watched as Cas slowly liked his lower lip and leaned in closer. "I understand." He laced both of their hands together and finally he kissed Dean.

"Cas…how is this even happening right now?" Dean watched in awe as a slow smile crept across Cas' features.

"You think too much. Don't think about what is happening. _Feel it_." Cas blinked his inhuman eyes, dark with lust. He leaned back against the bed and pulled Dean over him. Their legs tangled and Dean could only long for more. He wanted Cas. He needed to feel him. He was barely conscious, barely hanging onto a reality that wasn't nearly as important as tasting Cas' warm skin. He mouthed at Cas 'neck. He felt long fingers at the base of his neck and the heat between them.

"Are you scared?"

Cas shook his head and Dean did not see fear in his eyes; only trust. "I want you Dean."

Dean took him in the early morning light. It was not the usual time for lovers but nothing about them was usual. He tried as damn hard as he could to map every moment of Cas' body. He fell in love with every sweet sound coming from the other man's mouth as he rocked against and into his body.

"You're mine." He whispered against Cas' shoulder. Dean repeated the phrase countless times. When Cas opened his dark eyes and looked into Dean's he realized it wasn't true. He belonged to Cas. Body and soul he was trapped and he had never wanted so badly to be caught.

Gone. He was lost in everything that was Cas forgot everything that wasn't.

"_Ozien." _Cas murmured something against Dean's ear and he shivered. He felt he could see everything in the other man's eyes. He saw the stars; galaxies opened through dark blue doors. Dean thrust deeper as he let himself become lost. He was gone and yet he felt as if he was home. He gripped on tighter to his lover.

He felt a hand over his heart and Cas nearly whimpered the word once more but the power never left his eyes. Dean understood what he meant. "Yes Cas, yours!" He growled out the words as he sent them both over the edge.

Sleep took them for hours and Dean found himself still wrapped around Cas. He ran his hand up and down his back, fingers gentle over the old scars. Cas opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Ahh. So you were awake."

"Mhhpph." Cas snuggled in closer looking sleepy. Dean could no longer see that strange powerful light in his eyes. Cas was a mystery.

Dean kissed coaxed him out from cuddling under his arm. "What was that you said last night?"

"What?" Cas tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

"You said something strange. It didn't sound English. Shit I can't even remember what it was."

Cas shook his head and took Dean's hand in his own." I do not believe that I said anything strange last night."

Dean felt troubled but not enough to prod further. He saw nothing but honesty in the other man's eyes.

A church bell rang out in the court yard, loud and commanding.

"Ugggh. It isn't even Sunday." Dean covered his eyes with his arms.

Cas shook his head and kissed Dean soundly on the mouth. "No it is not. The bell only is rung for special occasions. Meetings mostly." Cas pulled out of Dean's arms, face once more serious. Dean glanced at him as he planted his feet on the ground.

"Cas?"

The smirk was back, but this time it was in Cas' eyes. "Are you coming or not? You can't stay in bed all day."

"Nah." Dean gripped onto Cas' bare hips and pulled him in closer. He gently kissed and nipped at any skin he could reach. "Maybe if you stayed in bed too."

"Behave and you may be rewarded later." Cas planted a kiss on Dean's mouth and pulled away just as Dean was about to return the gesture.

"You're a vixen, you know that Cas?"

Cas smiled and leaned against the doorway as Dean's eyes traveled all over his body hungrily. "There's room in the shower for one more person, if you hurry."

Dean had never hurried so fast in his entire life.

.

It was strange. Dean followed Cas into the church with every intention of getting as many secret touches in as possible. Now that he was in public his fingers burned to run through Cas' dark messy hair. He wanted to shout to everyone that Cas was his. Especially when he saw Chastity making eyes their way. Cas squeezed his hand gently in reassurance.

"Come in" The Pastor ushered Cas and Dean to the front pew. Other townsfolk began to drift in.

Cas gripped onto his sleeve. "Father, what is happening?"

Gideon shook his head face ashen. "Angels."

Dean closed his eyes. He got a chill whenever the word was mentioned. "Are they in the town, Padre?"

"No. But they are nearby. I do not know exactly how many there are, but they have been camped out at Dead Man falls."

Cas looked worried. "That close to town?" Gideon nodded. "Do you at least have an approximation of how many there are?"

"A small group, I believe. But even one angel is dangerous. I do not like to see them even in pairs."

"I understand that you will send out a party to hunt them?"

Gideon sighed and rubbed at his face tiredly. "Yes. Are you so certain that you want to go? I see it in your eyes Cas."

Cas offered one of his slight smiles. "Yes, Father. I am the best hunter in town. I am ready to kill them."

"Of course. I would like to set up a small band of hunters with you and Dean at the head of the party. "

Cas nodded slightly in confirmation. "When do we leave?"

"How soon can you get ready?"

"Give me an hour." Cas glanced around at the people filling the church, watching their huddle curiously.

Gideon smiled with pride at Cas. "Any preference for who accompanies you?"

"As long as Dean goes with me, I will be fine. Chose whomever you see fit. I find them all to be rather dull with heads they will never grow big enough for."

Gideon sighed. "Cas, son. I know you are not fond of the other men your age. You have every right to be. But there is a safety in numbers as far as angels go. You cannot do this hunt alone."

Cas nodded. "As you wish. I will not let my emotions cloud my judgment. I am content to baby sit as well as hunt."

"Cas-" Gideon looked tired as Cas stepped down the stairs near the altar. "He's always been a good boy, follows every command. I am always surprised to see him like this."

Dean smiled and clapped the older man on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Padre. He loves you and respects your judgment. He's probably just scared that he has to lead others. He's responsible for them and I think get it."

Gideon's eyebrows raised. "How is it that you know my son better than I do?" He chuckled. "It's good for Cas to finally have a friend. Thank you, Dean."

"Erm…no biggie, Padre." Dean nodded, a bit embarrassed. Although he was proud that Cas had opened up to him solely, he had also opened him up in other ways. He was glad the preacher had no idea that he had taken Cas' virginity that very morning.

Dean walked past Cas and placed a hand on the small of his back. "Drink some coffee before you bite off someone's head. I'm going to pack our stuff."

He lowered his voice when Pastor Gideon began to announce the hunt and assemble a crew to re-angel proof all the town buildings and homes.

"I can help Dean." He let himself be steered to a small table of coffee and breakfast items.

"No way gorgeous. This way I get to pick out what you will be wearing during the trip."

A flush crept across Cas' face. He nodded to Dean. "Fine. If I did the packing you would have a rather light bag. I might 'accidently' forget your clothes." Cas gave Dean an impish smile as he passed him a cup of hot coffee.

Gabriel came over just as Dean was about to leave. He eyed the pair with amusement in his eyes.

"What do you want, Shortstack?" Dean sipped at his drink.

"Nothing from you, Neanderthal. I wanted to ask Cas if I could come along on that little hunt."

Cas looked at him and nodded. "You may. Have you ever hunted an angel before?"

"No, but I have a feeling I might be good at it."

Cas looked approving. "We will leave within the next hour."

Gabriel smiled and brushed past Dean. "You two couldn't be more obvious if you tried." Dean looked down in shock and outrage as the shorter man whispered up to him. "Maybe you should fuck him good before we head out. You've got a whole hour." Gabriel walked off, candy bar in hand, and whistled something that grated Dean's nerves. They guy was right though. There wouldn't be much privacy with a group of manly men on a hunt together.

"Hey Cas, I've had a change of mind. How about we pack together?"

Cas nodded, obviously oblivious. "Of course Dean. It makes more sense that way."

Dean rolled his eyes and slipped his hand between Cas' legs. He glanced around before groping him again. "You ready?"

"I will always be ready to come with you." Cas looked serious. The dude could seriously be dense sometimes.

Dean snickered. "Let's go." He ignored the amused look in Gabriel's eyes as he led Cas out of the building.

"Are you so sure it is wise for you to go on this hunt?" Anna stood by her brother, watching Cas and Dean flirt their way back to their cabin.

Gabriel's mouth was covered in chocolate. "Sure. We need to know if Cassie is still the same. He's either going to be our greatest enemy or the exact thing we need to save our asses. Keep an eye on Samandriel."

Anna nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think he's got it in him. Let's just see how much he buried away and how much he's truly lost. I saw the way he treated Samandriel. This isn't going to be easy."

"Is it ever?" Gabriel gave his sister a wry smile.

It was time for a hunt. Fate had not yet decided who would be the hunter, and who would be the hunted.


End file.
